Radiance
by Pwnstaar
Summary: What makes a hero is not who he/she was already, but what he/she does to save the world. Follow Clinkz and company as they fight for the Radiant to destroy the Dire once and for all.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue, Clinkz' Backstory

**While this technically isn't my first fanfic, I felt like I didn't like what I started with on my previous Enigma fanfic. Not to mention I got busy during that time, so I figured I wouldn't lose much. Besides, I like Clinkz's backstory better than Enigma's anyways.  
**

* * *

Clinkz could still remember how his journey to the Radiant all started, back two years ago when the demon Maraxiform rose from the Sixth Hell to attack the Hoven and the Bleeding Hills.

No one could have seen it coming. Not like anyone wanted it to anyways. Hellfire roared throughout the lands as thousands were incinerated and many more were ripped apart by the demon's wrath. As Marxiform's wrath continued, legions of soldiers of all races, sizes, and genders were under the command of the satyr lieutenant Clinkz. Raising his bow in the air, with one swift motion with his right hand, he motioned his fellow soldiers into a charge against the demon.

Wading into battle, the soldiers drove Marxiform back to the center of the Hoven, the origin of the gateway to the sixth hell. As they inched the demon back further, the soldiers fell, one by one, two by two, and so forth. But even though the soldiers fell, Clinkz' encouraging words and presence inspired his allies to do more. Then soon, the demon Marxiform stood down at the gates of hell as it stared at the lone warrior Clinkz.

Clinkz looked back, his face retorted as he watched his fellow comrades whom he'd known and befriended for years, and became sick in his stomach as all those he trusted in run away, abandoning him to fight the demon alone. "Guys! Come on! Where are you going? Come back here!" No response. "What about Sutherex? What about the Hoven? What about us?" After all those years of fighting alongside them, he felt alone, abandoned. A sense of dread filled Clinkz as he cringed at the very though of the Bleeding Hills falling to the flame of the demon. He looked back at the demon, who leaned back and was already spewing a stream of hellfire towards Clinkz.

Instinctively, Clinkz lept to his right to avoid the stream as he fired his bow in a flurry, about 6 arrows per second. If there was one thing everyone knew about Clinkz, it was that Clinkz could be considered the greatest archer in the land, having both deadly speed and accuracy (at the same time). But the demon would not back down without a fight as he tried to claw at Clinkz. However, Clinkz was too nimble for the enormous demon and juked the demon's attacks. As the demon launched another fireball, Clinkz suddenly went out of sight.

Clinkz grinned. A recent trick he had learned from a traveling shaman, he could travel unseen for a short amount of time. It only took him 20 seconds to find the weak spots before he acted. One arrow flew onto the left Achilles's heel onto the demon, causing it to stumble and fall. He fired another arrow at the other heel, causing the demon to lose balance slightly. But the demon still stood despite being weakened, continually firing firebolts the Satyr warrior. Marxiform threw his head down trying to eat Clinkz, but Clinkz jumped back, and then went out of sight again.

"Where are you, little Satyr?" Marxiform seethed.

More arrows flew onto Marxiform's back. Marxiform screeched with pain, looking behind himself, he saw nothing. A few more arrows pinned him in the back of his own head. Marxiform screamed again, turned around, saw nothing. Then an arrow was injected into his spine, ripping through the bone, and sending the demon to its knees.

Clinkz, laughing at the demon's stumbling, didn't pay attention to where he was running however, as he tripped over one of of the demon's toes. He fell face first in a puddle of black liquid, where black pools gather the tarry blood of the uplands, and the king-mage Sutherex sits in benevolent rule. The taste of salt, sourness, and blood seeped into Clinkz mouth and he almost choked on the liquid. Coughing out the liquid from his throat, he unfortunately didn't realize he materialized.

The demon then noticed the Satyr's incapacity. "Cute little parlor tricks, but you will still burn. You first, then Sutherex, then the rest of the Bleeding Hills." Clinkz tried to go invisible again but was too tired to do so, his head aching badly. "Hahahaha. I'll see you in the sixth hell!" Marxiform leaned back a little then prepared to wind up the final hellfire breath. At this moment, Clinkz realized that his left hand was still gripping his bow, loosely. Tightening his grip, reaching to his quiver to pull out an arrow from his right hand, Clinkz loaded his bow with the arrow. As hellfire flew towards Clinkz, he fired the arrow straight into the heart of Marxiform, as the flame then consumed Clinkz and the black pool he was standing on. The last sight he saw that day was the arrow lodged into the demon's heart and a blinding flash of light, and then an explosion of light.

The whole world turned to black.

* * *

**Anyways, that's the prologue chapter. I know it's a bit short. I wrote it how I thought might have went down in Clinkz's backstory. Obviously it's not perfect, and I'm sure someone else could wrote his backstory differently, but I think it'd fit in well. If anyone is wondering, this fanfic is centered around the Radiant/Dire conflict. Also, any ideas are great.**

**Until next time.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Team

**Chapter 2**

Evening fell upon the empty battlefield as soldiers retreated to their respective bases and rest for the night. Meanwhile, a certain ghoul stalked the Radiant jungle, looking for fresh, live beings to feast his teeth upon.

N'aix the Lifestealer had a lone hellbear smasher in his sights, the giant red ursine resting and not paying any attention to its surroundings. Wasting no time, N'aix lept onto the ursine, clawing at it while climbing on top of it. The hellbear smashed the ground and desperately tried to get the ghoul off itself, its screaming be heard throughout the jungle. However, N'aix quickly silenced the hellbear by biting onto its neck, gnawing away its flesh and tearing its neckbone and chewing the muscles. Seconds after, the hellbear gave its life as N'aix cannibalized the body, blood splattering everywhere.

Afterward, N'aix crawled back to the base camp, the hellbear's foot still inside his mouth. Being what he physically is, he is often the talk among the Radiant soldiers. Many wondered why he was even sided with the Radiant at all.

"Ugh, disgusting. Smells almost as bad as that butcher - glad that guy was over here for only a few days."

"Don't let N'aix near you. I heard he went inside one of the wizards like a leech and ate her from inside out. Poor girl."

Rhasta the Shadow Shaman walked over to N'aix, who was finishing off the foot. "Enjoying your meal?"

"Don't patronize me," N'aix warned.

Rhasta nodded, grinning and laughing at N'aix's implied threat. Rhasta is half hill troll with a yellow skin, but half something else, according to himself. The radiant soldiers all wondered what that other half of him could be. Some argued that he could be a mix of a different race, possible the same as N'aix as Rhasta's teeth had a similar structure to N'aix's. Others said that since he consorts with spiritual beings often, he could be part spirit.

Just then, N'aix's ear piped up as he caught the nearby conversation. His gaze fell upon a certain flaming skeletal archer and the paladin the skeleton was berating. "Why are you here Purist? I thought we were through with."

A look of frustration on his face, Purist Thunderwrath lowered his hammer as he tried to argue. "You know why I'm here, Clinkz, my brethren were killed by-"

"And now you want to come running to safety with the Radiant, is that it?" Clinkz' flaming body roared hotter rather uncontrollably. A few radiant creatures stood by, with buckets of water, worrying that Clinkz would accidentally set the lawn on fire again. "I remember the Elder Hierophant telling me repeatedly that they want no part of the war, and that they wouldn't want to work with an 'unholy demon spawn'. And now that you stirred up the Dire against you, you come begging for my protection?"

The radiating light around Purist dimmed as the frustration on his face became more obvious. "Clinkz, please, my brethren are dying. Women and children are dying. You are right, we are wrong, isn't that enough for you?"

"Well..." The fire that enveloped Clinkz' skeletal body receded as he lowered his bow. "...I never wanted any of this to happen anyways. I tried to warn you all...I am...sorry, you know." After a few moments, Clinkz spoke again. "I have to go anyways, I've gotta meet someone. I'll be back in a bit." Without pause, and with a puff of flame and smoke, Clinkz was nowhere to be seen.

"He's always had a fiery temper," Rhasta reminded, "although he has been worse since the last two years. Passionate guy though."

"You knew him?" Purist asked.

Rhasta nodded without hesitation. "Everyone who's lived in the Bleeding Hills has known him. He's the greatest archer who's ever lived, and he was a noble warrior. Well he was...until he turned into what he is now."

"What happened to him?"

Rhasta scratched his head, pausing for a moment. "Two years ago there was a demon who rose from the Sixth Hell to destroy the Hoven and the Bleeding Hills. I was there at that time. Anyways, he led many troops into battle, but they all abandoned him mid-way through, probably because the soldiers didn't want to be burned alive. So it was Clinkz alone against the demon."

A look of surprise overtook Purist. "And he was able to kill off the demon? By himself?"

Rhasta nodded, again without hesitation. "I tell you, he's a skillful archer. Anyways, as he laid the final shot the demon then burned him alive."

"I suppose this as something to do with why he's a flaming skeleton right now..."

"Thing is," Rhasta continued, "no one knew of it that day, but the king-mage Sutherex placed a magical enchantment that the one who slew the demon would be granted immortality. Thing is, Clinkz killed the demon at the same time he was being burned alive..."

"...and therefore was preserved in a burning state." Purist finished.

"Exactly." Rhasta said.

"So, what happened afterward? Did Clinkz ever find out?"

"He did yes. He wanted to kill the king mage, but could never bring himself to do it." Rhasta sighed. "I should have been there with him."

"Then what happened?" Purist asked.

"He went into exile. No one's heard of him for months, then he got drafted into the Radiant army. Thing is, he was pretty difficult to work with. He has a pretty poor temper, and that steered people away. But I stood by him and I'll still stand by him until the very end."

Purist rubbed his own chin, a look of skepticism overtaking him. "Greatest archer in the land huh? And no one met that claim with skepticism."

Rhasta laughed. "Well when any inflated claim like that is made there's always going to be some skepticism. Thing is, Clinkz made none such claims, they just came along from his fellow soldiers. Thing is, Clinkz made no effort to refute such claims either."

"I don't see why he would," Purist concluded.

There was silence for a few moments then Purist cleared his throat to speak again. "I've noticed someone else around here, he's a ghoul-like guy. He looks like an abomination, mangled teeth. Is he undead?"

"Oh him?" Rhasta pointed to N'aix who was resting inside the fountain. "That's N'aix the Lifestealer. He's an escaped prisoner who goes around eating people. He was a thief who was caught and was tossed into a prison. Thing is, there's rumors going around that he might have multiple personalities. Some say his mind isn't his own. No one knows for certain. He's been around for a few months though, but hasn't contributed to much."

Purist's face retorted. "Nasty, why would any abomination like that be allowed around here?"

"I guess the Radiant is desperate for fighters," Rhasta shrugged.

* * *

Clinkz stood at the entrance to the Radiant base, glaring at the ball of blue plasma energy. The plasma ball only spoke in musical tones, no words whatsoever.

"So you're Io? The Guardian Wisp?" The plasma ball chimed with a bright tune. "I certainly expected someone different...someone who can actually communicate properly. Well the soldiers told me you were a spirit of some sort." The ball of plasma light chimed in dimmer, more jarring tones now. "Anyways, welcome to the Radiant Army. I'm sure the Radiant ancient will find some good use out of you...whatever you are. One thing I will tell you: the people you will fight with are you brothers and sisters." Clinkz's flaming heart roared brighter and hotter. "If you even think about abandoning mid-battle or deflecting to the Dire, I'll make sure my arrows are the last thing you'll ever see." Clinkz's fire died down. "Anyways, come." Io followed Clinkz closely and suddenly a beam of blue light shot forward and attached itself to Clinkz. "What the - what are you doing?" Clinkz stopped in place and looked at himself.

Obviously, there has to be some physical connection between himself and the Wisp. But what could it be? For one thing, no harm was being done to Clinkz, so he didn't have much to worry. On the other hand, he noticed that when a Radiant creep walked into the plasma line, the creep was slowed briefly. Io produced normal musical tones right now.

"Anyways," Clinkz continued, "it's good that you're here. We need people who can actually take the fight on the field. These creeps though," he pointed at a pair of creeps who were currently gossiping about N'aix "lets face it, they're only sword fodder. Most of the time. This battle is really about you and me. Oh and them too." Clinkz pointed to Rhasta, Purist, and N'aix. When Io chimed in bright tunes, Clinkz nodded. "Hm. I guess you do understand what I say."

"So that's our fifth?" N'aix's rugged voice could be heard. "He...it's just a huge ball of light." Io hummed in dark, jarring sounds in response to N'aix's rudeness. "And it can't talk either."

Rhasta and Purist then arrived, staring at Io, trying to make out what it might be, but they couldn't figure it out either. "What is that thing?" Purist asked.

Rhasta took a closer look at Io and it look like he had been swept away by a force rather powerful. "I sense powerful spiritual energy in this being."

Purist turned to Clinkz, his hammer ready in his hands. "How do we know we can trust it? It hasn't said anything so far."

However, Clinkz wasn't paying attention as he was taken aback. He felt like he was beside himself as he felt the Radiant stone call out to him. The deep voice bellowed through his mind and echoed a few times. _It is time._ Clinkz immediately understood. "Alright everyone. It is time." N'aix and Rhasta, having been around for a few months, immediately understood what Clinkz meant, so they went over to the Radiant ancient and stood in front of it, staring at it.

"What are you talking about?" Purist asked.

Clinkz glared at Purist and Io, his flaming heart slightly flaring brighter. "Go over to the ancient. Face it. Now." Purist and Io obeyed, one by one they stood at the Radiant ancient, and as they did so, the ancient began to glow with green light. Then, the five heroes also glowed with green light. Moments later, everything dimmed. Some of the Radiant soldiers nearby were watching, whispering to each other about the situation.

Clinkz could hear Purist's thoughts. _What just happened?_

_The Radiant ancient imbued us with the power to hear and speak with our minds__,_ Clinkz replied.

_I can hear your voices in my head!_ Rhasta exclaimed.

_How's this useful to us?_ N'aix asked.

Just then, a fifth voice could be heard in a tone of a young teenage male. _We can communicate to each other, not with our voices, but with our thoughts, and we can do so from anywhere on the battlefield. Extremely useful since we'll probably be on opposite ends often. Also, I can see what you guys see and vice versa. In other words, we all share our visions.  
_

Clinkz suddenly turned to Io, staring at the plasma ball. _Io, was that you?_

_Yes, that was me._ Io chimed in even musical tones, followed by a few musical tones in the A major scale.

"How did you know to do this anyways?" Purist asked.

Clinkz turned to Purist, his fiery heart dimming "It's a skill the Radiant commanders know. I learned the ritual from Ezalor himself before he...well was incarcerated by the Dire."

_I knew it._ Io's tones have darkened, and his form brightened with intensity. _He was going to be captured sooner or later._

"What's it to you?" Clinkz asked.

_I am one of the Fundamentals of the universe, the fundamental of electromagnetism. I am not the only fundamental, the fundamental you previously worked with, Clinkz, was the fundamental of the weak force.  
_

"So your not spirits?" Rhasta asked.

_Not exactly. Calling me a spirit would imply that I had a divine birth from a God or similar. No, fundamentals are actually forces of physics and nature. There's four of us, and I know three of them are trapped by the Dire._

"So who's the other two?" Clinkz asked.

_Darchrow the Enigma is the fundamental of gravity. Nessaj the Chaos Knight is the fundamental of the strong force._

The other four all nodded in understanding. There was a moment of silence, no one sure of what's next. Then N'aix spoke up. "My master suggests we scout the enemy. He suggests we see who they are and what they're up to."

"What master?" Purist asked. He closed his eyes to peer into N'aix's mind then nodded, understanding what N'aix meant. "Nevermind." The master N'aix was referring to is a malevolent wizard trapped inside N'aix's mind. Their souls often conflicted for control - while N'aix often had some consciousness, there were times when N'aix would be under control of his master which would be easily spotted when he throws himself into fits of uncontrollable rage.

"Can't this wait?" Clinkz argued. "We barely even got settled down, we still have preparations to make for the battle. We still need a courier first."

Purist put his left hand on Clinkz's left shoulder "Clinkz, N'aix has a good idea. We cannot run blindly into our foes."

Clinkz nodded as he felt another beam of light from Io attach to him. "Fine. You're right. But how are we going to do that? They are way on the other side of-" Clinkz then stopped speaking as he heard a tone steadily rising coming from Io. He quickly turned to Io. "Wait what are you doing-" The two disappeared instantly, nowhere to be seen.

"Where did they go?" Purist asked.

"Clinkz! Io!" The three called out across the Radiant base camp, but no one responded. They ran around frantically trying to look for the two, but there were nowhere to be found inside the base.

* * *

**Anyways, here is chapter 2. Not much to say here, I hope I'm doing a good job so far. Chapter 3 is coming up soon.  
**


	3. Chapter 3: Know Thy Enemy

**Chapter 3**

Clinkz and Io found themselves elsewhere. Where they are, the trees are dead and decayed and the ground was black and seemingly colored in ash. In front of them were buildings constructed of ebony stone, and in the center of it all was a giant ebony structure emitting red light.

Clinkz eyed Io in shock, his flaming heart roaring. "Where are we? What did you just do?"

Io's chimes were bright and rather cheerful. _We are in the Dire base having a look around. Don't worry, we'll automatically be teleported back in about twelve seconds. It's a mere relocation incantation I've honed overtime._

Clinkz's gaze then fell back upon the huge ebony structure. "That building...that's the Dire ancient isn't it?"

Io chimed once again. _Why yes. Of course. Now look to the left of that._

Clinkz did as told and he caught five humans in his gaze (or at least had the structure of a humanoid). The first one was a blond girl dressed in winter attire, a blue fur coat, blue cape, and donned a blue hood. She had white fur boots, navy blue stockings, and carried a wooden staff with a sapphire stone at its tip. Cold wind blew outward from her body, signalling Clinkz that the young blonde girl most likely knew water or ice magic. The second was a girl with light skin and red hair. For a red-haired girl she oddly had no freckles, but her face had white war paint. She was rather scantily clad, wearing simply a red dress, corset, and stockings. She floated in the air and her hands were on fire. This one must be a fire mage. The third person is an orange-skinned man with a chainmail skirt, fur cape, and a white wooden mask. He carried a katana that glowed with orange light. The fourth was a heavy man who didn't properly show any features. He had the appearance of a knight, wearing a steel helmet, steel cuirass, and steel body armor painted blue. He wielded a giant sword about the size of a human preteen. Clinkz would not want to be hit by that sword. The fifth was (yet again) another knight, this time in red armor. The red color was similar to Purist's red. He had a red shield and a red sword. On the shield was the symbol of a dragon. Curiously, Clinkz wondered what that symbol stood for. Of all the things he had seen, he never once saw anything like that.

Clinkz looked at Io in confusion. "Are they the enemy? Who are they?" He looked back at the five humans. "I've never seen them before."

_They have to be._ Io hummed.

"They look like typical noble heroes I've read from typical children's stories," Clinkz nodded. "I guess the Dire is desperate for fighters as well. Either that, or they're stupider than they look."

_Well no one expected you or N'aix to deflect to the Radiant either. Neither of you look very...welcoming, no offense._ Io curtly chimed. Clinkz nodded silently in response.

Then the ice wizard turned to Clinkz and Io. Shouting from her could be heard, but neither Clinkz nor Io could make out what the girl was saying. What happened next was that the five humans all turned their attention to the two and began to charge, roaring.

Clinkz turned to Io frantically and shouted at it. "Io! Quick! Get us out of here!"

_It's not ready yet._

"Not ready yet? What do you mean not ready yet?" Clinkz stomped on the ground once. "What the hell is going on?"

Clinkz turned toward the humans once again, and then he saw the blue knight's fist facing the two. The next thing Clinkz saw was a glowing fist flying towards at Clinkz and Io. "Oh snap!" Clinkz covered his eyes with his left arm, preparing for the worst.

* * *

Back at base, the other three heroes noticed there was a small vacuum of blue particles where Clinkz and Io were once standing. They stood their, waiting for their return.

"What do you think that is?" N'aix asked.

Rhasta shrugged. "Maybe it's a beacon, I don't know." Just then, the vacuum disappeared and a flash of light nearly blinded the three, so they lept back. Then, moments later, Clinkz and Io appeared, still tethered to each other. "Welcome back. No need to tell us what you saw, we saw what you saw."

"Huh?" Clinkz looked around. He was no longer in the Dire base for one. He was back at the Radiant base. Around him were his allies. "Oh. That was a close one. You should be more careful with your relocations next time, they could have killed us." Io made no response. "I have no idea who they are anyways. Any of you know?"

"I've been in prison for years," N'aix said. "What makes you think I or my master would know?"

Rhasta shook his head. "Never saw them once. Or felt their spirits for that matter."

_I don't pay much attention to mortal affairs usually,_ Io chimed.

"I knew them," Purist said, rubbing his chin once again. "We fought undead together."

"Can't this wait?" N'aix paced around the floor impatiently.

"Long story short, we used to fight undead together. The ice mage is Rylai the Crystal Maiden, the fire mage Lina the Slayer, the masked man with the katana is Yurnero the Juggernaut, the blue knight is Sven the Rogue Knight, and the red knight is Davion the Dragon Knight. It wasn't just them, there were more of us. Lyralei the Windranger, Traxex the Drow Ranger, Magina-"

"Spare us the names," N'aix interrupted, "tell us the good part."

"Do not interrupt me!" Purist warned.

"I don't think any of us have ever known them," Rhasta countered. "I think it's best if you get to the point."

Purist nodded dully. "Very well. Anyways, one of them got the idea of joining the Radiant army. I was the only one to object, as I wanted to help my people. Not to mention, my people didn't believe in either of the causes and wanted to remain neutral. They were pretty convincing, but I stood by my oath to not mindfully kill. And well..." Purist turned to Clinkz. "...the rest was history."

"Wait, wait, wait." Clinkz held his palm up, stopping Purist from saying anything else. "If they joined the Radiant, then why are five of them are on the Dire while everyone else was...not even there? During the time I joined up with the Radiant none of them were even present, the people whose names you just listed."

_They got swayed by the influence of the Dire._ Io's chime was bright, as if it had alot to say. _The nemesis stones...Radiant and Dire ancients respectively...are probably the most powerful forces in the universe, way more than fundamentals like me, or even Gods. Why do you think beings like me and N'aix are sided with the Radiant? Heck, why are _you_ here? Neither the Radiant nor the Dire are truly evil._

Clinkz touched his lips. What Io said must be true. He must have been influenced to fight for the Radiant, and that the thought that the Dire was the evil engrained into his head. Nevertheless, no matter how much he wanted to believe Io, he knew that in the end, the Radiant influence would get to Io and twist its words also. "But if so," Purist asked, "why did the Dire attack my people?"

_My guess, they thought your religion and its ways was a threat to Dire culture and so your religious group was dealt with accordingly._

"Makes sense," Purist concluded.

After a long silence, Clinkz sighed. "It's getting late. We should call our meeting adjourned. Be back here at the break of dawn." As the others turned to leave, Clinkz said, "wait." The others stopped and turned to Clinkz. "One more thing. When we did the ritual we got provided with some enchantments. We can't die forever, we'll resurrect. Also, we don't need any food, drink, or nourishment of any kind, and we never tire of sleep. Thought I should let you guys know so there'd be no surprises. Dismissed."

"How nice of us to know." There was a hint of sarcasm in N'aix's voice.

* * *

Rhasta and Purist stood alone between some barracks. It was about 10 pm now and the soldiers are retreating into their barracks once more for bedtime. Meanwhile, the paladin and the shaman talked.

"So you knew Clinkz was in the Radiant army? That's why you've joined?" Purist asked.

Rasta nodded. "When I heard his name in the Radiant army I immediately thought good of it. He was a great warrior and the Radiant served a great cause, and I really wanted to meet him in person, even though I've known about him for a long time. But, well, he was rather difficult to work with."

"Pain and suffering can bring out the worst in people," Purist shook his head.

"But you do have to understand what he's been through, having to face down that demon alone, then burning in hellfire for eternity." Rhasta looked down at the ground. "You do empathize with him right?"

"The influence of demons is something you never want to mess around with," Purist nodded. "Although I suppose Clinkz only did what was best for his people. I've a hunch he still has resentment against me, but deep down I hope the Omniscience finds him peace. He got what he never deserved." Purist looked up at you. "What about you? I haven't known much about you at all?"

Rhasta laughed. "Well, let me tell you I don't come from the most honest background. I've traveled with another human much older than me for most of my life. He's a con man, we'd swindle people for money. He was always kind to me though, told me he found me as an infant when I was out alone on the streets without my parents starving to death. Anyways, early in my years I discovered that I had strong spiritual powers that I can project physically. I used this to...well, get lots of money in simple terms. But then some of the people we conned tracked us down and they killed my master. And I massacred them, slew them all." Rhasta sighed. "We were cheaters. Liars. And my master gave his life for it."

A moment of silence overtook the two. Then Purist spoke. "Rhasta, it's good that you confess yourself. Letting go of your sins will lead you to better life. And I'm sorry for what happened."

Rhasta nodded. "No need. I think I've gotten over it by now."

For the next hour or so they talked about theology and spirits.

* * *

Io watched as N'aix bit into a Dark Troll Summoner's neck. The troll wailed in pain for about fifteen seconds then slowly went silent, eyeballs rolling its vision to the back of its head. N'aix proceeded to dive his head straight into the troll's mouth and ripped the flesh apart, piece by piece and munched loudly, blood gushing everywhere. Some blood landed on Io.

_You know we don't need satiation right?_ Io chimed lowly. N'aix ignored the wisp, munching away at the troll. When N'aix was done, Io chimed again. _So tell me about yourself: how is it that you of all self-proclaimed "heroes" would end up joining the Radiant?_

"It called out to me," N'aix simply replied, his face blanking out.

Io nodded. _Not unlike most heroes that come through with the Radiant. Anyways, how do you like it so far?_

N'aix grumbled. "They're fools. All of them. A lot of the people I've met, they fight well, but they just irritate me to no end." He shook his head, lowering his eyebrows. "I've never gotten along with anyone on the Radiant. But I didn't get along with anyone on the Dire either."

_I'm guessing it's because...of how you look?_ N'aix shrugged. _Anyways, what's your story?_

"I'm trying to remember...my memory is rather foggy." N'aix looked up at the stars and the beautiful blue aurora that lit the night sky. "All I remember is being a thief...I stole something that was of great value...they threw me in a prison, cursed me with longevity...I don't know how long I was there...I remember a wizard who wove a spell and went inside my mind...then I broke out. I've been sustaining on flesh and bones. It's an acquired taste."

_Wait, that wizard you mentioned...could that be your master?_

N'aix put his finger on his lip and fell silent for a moment. Then he looked at Io. "I think you may be right. My whole life...or at least the life I remember, I felt I've always been in service of someone."

_We all have our services and duties, but in the end, we can't be followers and just be there. We have to take charge. That includes you too._

"What do you mean?" N'aix asked.

_It doesn't sound like Clinkz went over this with you. Or rather anyone. Look, you must become that hero if we are to stop the Dire. I'm sorry to say this, but your past doesn't matter. At all. The Dire threat is much more important. I've observed you all for the short time I was here, and I can easily see you're the biggest liability, if you know what I mean.  
_

N'aix was at a loss of words, he wasn't sure what to think. Taking the silence as uncertainty, Io chimed on. _Anyone can be a hero. A noble knight...a pretty girl...a cosmic traveler...even an abomination. Like yourself. It's what you do to save others that counts. You might not like it, but now you have a responsibility to the world.  
_

A rock formed in N'aix' gut. The only thing he ever knew was stealing materials and lives of others. Feasting away at victims like a hyena gnawing away its prey. He never felt this kind of responsibility before, in truth, he only joined (asides from the calling) just to eat apart his enemies. There was a conflict in his brain right now as it felt like souls fought for control. After a while, all he could muster is, "I should just rest." He went over to the cliff overlooking the river and Io followed.

A tether erected from Io and he pulled a book to N'aix. _I still don't think you really get it, so I've a book for you N'aix._

N'aix shook his head. "I'm not much of a reader. What's that anyways?"

_I had a feeling you weren't. But you should still read this anyays, it has good tidbits of the world and since you've been away from society for so long, it's probably good you catch up on history. It's also better to know what cause you're actually fighting for. It's the Archronicus. Written by scholars.  
_

N'aix sighed. There was no talking his way out of a plasma ball who is also one of the Fundamentals of the universe. "Fine. I'm only reading the first section." N'aix opened up the book and began to read aloud as the two sat by the river.

"WHEN A WORLD was still a cooling blob, it captured an eerie companion-a glowing crystalline sphere that came to be known in lore as the Mad Moon. This small orb was full of violent radiance-a visual reminder of conflict in the heavens, bright enough to compete with the sun in daylight.

"But the Mad Moon was no inert rock. It was more truly a prison, in which two warring ancient intelligences had been captured and flung into exile aeons before, once the vast Primordials that underlay creation had tired of their endless strife. The punishment for these Ancients was to be locked together in one form, forever falling through infinity...and thus it went until our unfortunate world captured that wanderer.

"For ages, primitive societies rose and fell beneath its weird glare; creatures of varying intelligence and sophistication gazed up in wonder and curiosity, to whatever extent their sentience allowed. Meanwhile, orbital stress and tidal forces allowed the Mad Moon's inhabitants to begin exploit what were at first the slightest of weaknesses, as they set to work prying open their prison. The cracks spread slowly, from the tiniest fractures, until at last there were millions of fissures, vast and aglow with weird energies.

"On one apocalyptic night, the moon finally shattered, torn apart from within. Most of the moonstuff was flung into space or consumed as it hit the atmosphere. A few rare fragments fell to earth, either as fused molten lumps or as jagged crystals. The shards lay where they had fallen, and gradually the land around them recovered. As the survivors of the prehistoric cataclysm recuperated, flourished and developed civilizations, the Mad Moon became less a memory than a dream, with the night of its destruction woven into their myths.

"The fallen shards of primal matter had fractured into their original composites: Radiant and Dire. In its pure form, each type of stone gave off a peculiar energy. For those who settled around the sites, they found themselves feeding on this unearthly power until they had not only harnessed the energy but made themselves dependent on it. They built shrines around the Ancients and revered them, ironically, as godlike entities that had fallen to earth.

"The Ancients, both Radiant and Dire, provided many benefits: kinetic energy, mana, protection, even resurrection. But the emanations changed everything in their influence. Around the Radiant, the effects were bright and colorful, evoking lightness and charm. Around the Dire, a sinister radioactive glow, a visual seepage indicative of poison and decay. Neither force was neutral; they were both perfect complements and total contradictions that could never be at peace.

"As each stone's cultural influence spread, it eventually came in conflict with the societies of its rival. Interference between the Ancients was cause for war, as the presence of one caused a corresponding fall-off in the energy of the other. Each stone could only be restored to full power with the destruction of its Foe-stone. And so the enthralled creatures rallied to protect their land by destroying the neighboring Ancient, and from far and wide the Heroes heard the call to battle and came to join, hardly realizing that in some sense both sides were the same." N'aix turned to Io. "So the Nemesis stones...they've been around for a long time?"

_Maybe too long in my opinion._

"If that's so, why are they warring only recently?" N'aix asked.

_It was us fundamentals that kept them down for so long. Me, Darchrow, Ezalor, and Nessaj. But Ezalor abandoned his duties, so Nessaj went to track him down. Darchrow and I weren't powerful enough on our own to keep things ahold - because it was just the two of us - so the moon flew apart. The book mentioned that the moon shattered, but it never mentioned it was because of the actions of us fundamentals. Also, getting large forces is no easy task, logically._

"In other words, you guys got lazy and messed everything up." N'aix said.

_I hate to say this, but you're right. It was our fault in the end._

"This is an interesting book." N'aix admitted, and he read on. From learning about the Keen folk, through the Gem of True Sight, Maelrawn the Tentacular and Leviathan the Tidehunter, The Death Bounty, The Solstices, King Ostarion and Wraith-Night, various other heroes, then finally the final section.

"Upon these hallowed pages are writ the last remnants of a once-great body of knowledge. Copied and recopied by generations of scribes, translated by scholars and encrypted by mages, the chronicles found herein compile the lost histories of the contested lands, its rules and guardians, higher-learning and ancient magics. The texts draw from many cultures across many ages, enshrining for all time those fragmented recounts of scholars long dead, and hidden truths more powerful than any sword or spell. Sealed now with an encryption spell only worthy eyes may read the book, and by deed alone reveal the truth. And only with the blood of heroes shall new pages be written.

"This final section does not denote what has happened, but what will happen. The outcome of the final battle between the Radiant and Dire will change history was we know it. Five heroes from each side whose skills compliment each other will be chosen to lead their respective armies into battle with the goal to destroy the other ancient. From their humble beginnings, they will be at low, equal power, but will gain in strength and income as they participate in fights more often.

"The next few pages will denote what happened during the battle."

When N'aix turned the page, everything else was blank The pages were completely empty. "What?"

_The battle hasn't happened yet. But it will. And when it does, the victors will decide history. They always have._

"So the book says we'll be equal strength. That means you and I are the same?"

_Potentially, yes._

The two watch the river discussing the other heroes they learned from the Archronicus.

* * *

Clinkz looked curiously at the badger. Most animals would either run or attack him for being a (literal) walking skeleton and being lit by everlasting flame. This badger, however, won't stop bugging him. Clinkz leaned against a Radiant tower as he and the badger stared back and forth at each other. Clinkz walked ten feet away from the tower and the badger followed.

"Why are you following me?"

Clinkz realized the words from his mouth sounded rather foolish as badgers can't talk. Clinkz leaned down to the ground and the badger ran into his bony hands. Clinkz then stood up straight holding the badger in his arms. "You know, most animals would run from me or attack me. You're the first to not do so." He rubbed the badger's back. "Then again, a walking skeleton isn't exactly natural. The last time I held a single animal was years ago." Clinkz nodded, a rare smile forming in his teeth. "You're fearless, like a warrior."

A shrill voice interrupted his thoughts, a young female voice piercing what would otherwise be a silent ambiance of night critters. "Hey, you!" Clinkz looked down the lane and there standing in the river was the ice mage he saw earlier. However, Clinkz didn't remember seeing her and thought she was just some random person. "This is a military zone. You must leave now."

The crystalline maiden laughed. "You don't even remember who I am do you?"

"Huh?" Clinkz took a closer look at the mage, then remembered what he saw in the Dire base. Cringing, flame roaring hotter, he gently put the badger on the ground and drew out his bow. "You! You tried to kill me back there, with your four other friends. Where are they?" He took an arrow from his quiver and put it onto his bow and drew the bowstring back. "Give me one reason why I shouldn't shoot you where you stand."

A deeper female voice was heard from Clinkz's right. "Because no one hurts my sis without paying for it." Clinkz retracted a bowstring, heard a gust of wind, and from the corner of his eye saw a huge wall of flame coming toward him. Instinctively, he rolled backward and then learned himself against the tower. From the shadows popped the red-haired fire mage he saw earlier.

"Little girl, I'll show you what flame really is." Clinkz notched an arrow onto his bow and drew the bowstrings back once again, this time aiming for the fire mage.

"You will not hurt my lady." A deep voice was heard, also coming from Clinkz's right. It was the knight in blue armor wearing a steel-painted helmet.

"I am here too." The faceless, orange-skinned warrior appeared from the left, his katana in his right hand glowing bright orange. Behind him was the knight in red armor with the sword and shield. "Lay down your weapon, and no one gets hurt."

Clinkz didn't move, he only stood by the Radiant tower. "What do you want?"

"We would like to see your allies," the the blue knight spoke. "We would want to see their true beings before we slay you in battle."

Clinkz notched an arrow on his bow and drew back once more. "And what makes you think that's going to happen?"

However, Io, N'aix, Purist, and Rhasta gathered next to Clinkz, weapons out and ready, staring down at their adversaries as they stood next to the tower. _We sensed you in trouble,_ Io chimed, _so here we are._

Clinkz sighed, putting away his arrow. "It would have been better if you guys didn't come, let them who they fight be a surprise, you know?"

"They're here to kill you," N'aix warned, "why else are they here?"

However, the five enemies' eyes were on Purist Thunderwrath now. "So I had to see it to believe it," the knight in red spoke. "The holy Omniknight, now our enemy. I think you've made the biggest mistake."

"The only mistake the Dire's made," Purist spoke, "is attacking my people without good reason. We never wanted to be a part of this war anyways."

"So, Purist," the fire mage said, "care to introduce us to your friends?"

_I wish I can speak properly._ Io made a jarring, dissonant chord. _Then I could really tell them what I really think of them._ Io turned to Purist. _You're not really going to introduce us are you? I don't think having them know us is a good idea, especially since they're our enemies.  
_

Purist nodded. "As an honorable knight I shall, milady. The plasma ball next to me is Io, the Guardin Wisp."

_Of course you would, _Io chimed once again. The five enemies gathered around and whispered, and none of the Radiant heroes could hear what they're saying.

Purist continued, sparing no attention to Io's jarring shrieks. "The hill troll next to me is Rhasta the Shadow Shaman. The ghoul is N'aix the Lifestealer, and the skeleton is Clinkz the Bone Fletcher. He's our leader."

The fire mage went forward. "I'm Lina. There's a reason why they call me the 'Slayer'." Her hands roared brighter with intense flame. "I'm the leader."

Clinkz folded his arms. _Girl looks like she's been in a real fight before. Probably shouldn't underestimate her._

Purist's voice went into Clinkz's thoughts. _She was one of the people I've fought with. Honorable, gorgeous young lady, and a great fighter. It saddens me that a strong maiden like her would fall to the Dire._

_It's always the good ones that fall,_ Clinkz replied.

_I know what you mean,_ Rhasta interjected. Clinkz's only response was a single nod.

"Although I bet your friend Purist already introduced us after you and that plasma ball snuck into our base." Lina turned to Purist. "Is that correct?" When Purist nodded, Lina stepped back a bit. "Good, that saves us time."

"So that's it?" Clinkz said. "You came here only to see who we are?"

"That's right," Lina replied. "Also came to tell you it's in the bag." The five then walked back to the Dire fortress.

"Hellfire-bitch." Clinkz spouted angrily when Lina wasn't in hearing range.

"I've chains for people like her," N'aix added.

"Let's not get too hasty," Rhasta suggested, "we can still prove that the Radiant is superior."

"I don't even want to talk about them anymore." Clinkz let out a sigh. "No use standing around here any longer. You guys go get some rest." Clinkz looked to his feet and the badger he found earlier was still there. "Me, I think I found our new courier."

* * *

**That was actually longer than I anticipated. I don't think that anymore chapters I'll write will be this long, just a heads up in advance. Anyways, this chapter became difficult to write, especially towards the end as now I have to account for the personalities of ten heroes instead of five. I'm also trying to make it so that Clinkz and N'aix aren't so alike in personality.**


	4. Chapter 4: It Begins

**Chapter 4**

It was 5 am. The summer sun barely peaked over the horizon and already the entire landscape was lit with solar light. The radiant soldiers began to file out of their barracks to gather their weapons and armor and grouped up for battle.

Purist, Rhasta, N'aix, and Io greeted each other wihtout saying a word then went over to the fountain. In the fountain, Clinkz had a table set up with the map of the battlefield on it. Hearing the four other heroes walk in, Clinkz looked up "Ah, there you are. I've done extensive research on our enemies last night. I looked at their background, their skillset, their attributes, other tidbits and stuff like that. Come gather around." The other four did as told and went over to the table to look at the map. "Using the research I've done, I think I can predict who will fight with who and which lane they will be going."

Purist observed the map closely. "The battlefield has three lanes?"

"That's where all the soldiers will be marching down, yes," Rhasta replied, nodding.

"What about the spaces in between?" Purist asked.

"Various monsters that have no relation to the battle," N'aix added.

Purist nodded, understanding how the battlefield worked. "Alright. Clinkz continue."

Clinkz pointed to the lane on the bottom right corner of the map, dubbed the bottom lane. "Davion the Dragon Knight has excellent survivability. Apparently blood of dragons seem to flow through his veins, allowing him twice the vitality of an ordinary knight. I don't know if this is true or maybe he's just well trained, but we're going to make sure he's out of the action regardless." Clinkz cleared his throat. "I suppose that's why they call him the 'Dragon Knight'. No matter. That's why I'm sending you three -" Clinkz pointed at Rhasta, Purist, and N'aix "- to stop him from getting farm."

_What is "farm"?_ Io asked.

Clinkz looked at Io. "It's a term coined by some soldiers. It means getting money from killing soldiers. They drop bags of gold and when we get the killing blow, the funds go to our banks for us to use later."

_And we get the money to get powerful items that make us stronger?_ When Clinkz nodded, Io replied, _Ah, that makes sense._

"I've decided that the sheer damage output you three can do should be enough to kill off that knight. He moves pretty slow so catching up to him should be no problem." Clinkz then pointed to the lane in the middle that runs straight between the Radiant and Dire ancients, dubbed the middle lane. "Yurnero the Juggernaut's a nasty swordfighter. I suppose it comes from his own traditions, I've heard their swordplay is particularly as stylish as it is damaging. He'll certainly become a dominant force if we're not careful. Therefore you, Io -" he pointed at the Wisp "will deal with him yourself. Another reason I'm sending you there is that you can soak up all the experience yourself so you can relocate and help other lanes."

_I'll make sure he'll wish he's never been born._

"As for me -" Clinkz pointed to the lane at the top right corner, dubbed top lane. "Lina and Rylai are most likely going to be protecting Sven at this lane. Therefore I'll be the one who deals with them myself. We can't let Sven get too much farm right?" Clinkz noticed N'aix's hand raised. "What?"

"You look really brittle Clinkz," N'aix argued, "they look like they can kill you easily."

Clinkz rubbed his chin for a moment then responded. "If worse comes to worse, I can always turn invisible."

"I didn't know you can turn invisible," N'aix replied, "and even so, they can buy dusts of appearence."

"I'll outrun them," Clinkz said, "I've always have outran my bounty hunters. Any questions?" When no response was heard from anyone, Clinkz picked up his bow that was leaning against the table. "Alright, let's get our items and move out." Clinkz spent his money on boots of speed, a clarity, and four tangoes. _These should provide me enough regeneration and survivability._ Just then, he turned around to see Rhasta with an observer ward in his hand as if he were giving it to Clinkz. "What?"

Rhasta placed the ward in his hands. "A ward for you, Clinkz. You'll need the vision. You can never be too careful."

"Thanks," was Clinkz's only reply.

Rhasta then walked over to Io holding a single tango. "Need a spare tango?"

_I think I'm fine, Yurnero shouldn't be able to..._ Io then took the tango from Rhasta. _Actually you're right. I might need this._ Purist then gave Io another tango. _Ah, two tangoes. This might turn out better than I thought. I'm off, good luck and have fun._

Purist, having taken a look at what Io has in its inventory, glared at him with disgust. "That's all you bought? Three iron branches? How do you expect to survive against the Juggernaut's sword attacks with just those?" He shook his head. "The Omniscience can heal wounds, but not stupidity." Io seemingly ignored Purist as it just floated down the middle lane. He took at look at N'aix, who was carrying two iron branches, a stout shield, four tangoes, and a healing salve. "At least you came prepared." Both Purist and Rhasta had a clarity and four tangoes, with one observer ward for Rhasta also.

"Let's just get a move on." N'aix began crawling down the bottom lane. "There's lives to steal."

* * *

Wading down the top lane, bow in his hand, when Clinkz reached Dire territory marked by a sudden decay in the environment, he took a hard right turn into the enemy jungle. Weaving through some dead trees, he immediately placed the observer ward in his hands a few feed in front of a alcove of trees forming a cresent shape with some white marking on the ground. East of the place ward is a ramp that drops two stories into the river. For a few seconds Clinkz waited. When no one showed up he ran down the river, cut right again down south then put his back against the cliff to his left and waited. Poking his head out from the corner of the eye he could see a column of light shine in the river just a few yards ahead downstream with the masked swordsman waiting there.

_I see him too._ Io stated.

Clinkz shook his head. _We can't kill him. We don't have the firepower._

_We can harass him out to make sure the rune of power that spawns doesn't go to him._ Io replied.

Without waiting a moment longer, Clinkz broke out of his cover to fire an arrow at Yurnero. The arrow stuck at the back of Yurnero. "Ah!" Yurnero shrieked in pain. He turned around to face Clinkz. "You dare face the Juggernaut?" He began to charge towards Clinkz. However, Io tethered Clinkz and floated towards him. Yurnero was caught in the tether and was slowed substantially.

_You're not going anywhere._ Io chimed. Clinkz and Io barraged Yurnero with arrows and plasma bolts. Then, Yurnero began to furiously spin in circles, his blade whirling around ripping apart Clinkz and Io.

"We have to move!" Clinkz then turned invisible and ran away as Yurnero tried to chase Clinkz but of no avail because Clinkz was too fast and Yurnero couldn't see him. Meanwhile, as Io moved to the middle lane, a green stone suddenly spawned in front of it. Without wasting any time, Io grabbed it and suddenly Io felt rejuvenated.

_Ah that felt better._ Io chimed happily.

_The rune of regeneration,_ Clinkz thought, _it gives unmatched healing powers to its beholder as long as he isn't harmed._

_Right, _Io replied, _I'll keep that in mind._

Clinkz, using a tango, destroyed a tree to heal himself a little over time. As he greeted the Radiant soldiers and walked into battle with them, he groaned as the sight betook him: instead of finding the enemies in the lane he expected, he only found the knight in red armor instead. "You seem surprised to see me." Davion raised his shield and sword, ready to fight at any moment.

"Where's the two girls and that blue knight?" Clinkz gritted his teeth, arrow notched on his bow.

"We've decided to send them to stop Purist and whoever those other two are," Davion replied. "We figured they send you alone up here. They told me there was no point since your invisibility can mess things up. They didn't go into great detail though. But don't you worry, it's a one-on one."

A vision filled Clinkz's mind; going into Rhasta's perspective, Rhasta was hanging back, injured from the ice and fire attacks the two girls flung at him while the knight in blue was murdering the Radiant creeps. N'aix was next to Rhasta, and Purist was nowhere to be seen. _Where's Purist? Why isn't he with-_ Just then, his thoughts were interrupted when he saw a wall of flame fly towards himself. He rolled to the right and stood up. Shocked, he couldn't believe that that wall of fire came from him. "What? Did you just - did you just breath fire?" _That's certainly something I've not known before. This knight actually has dragon powers. And I could have sworn I did thorough research._

"Dragon's blood flows through these veins, undead scum." Davion stood up straight, his sword pinned to the ground. "If you have something to prove, we can do battle, blade and blade."

"Victory is the goal of war, not glorious battles." Clinkz simply said. "I prefer my bow."

"Afraid to go toe to toe with me?" Davion raised his shield and sword once again. "No matter. I'll notch your skull anyways." Davion charged towards Clinkz and swung his sword. Clinkz jumped back, firing two arrows at Davion, both pinning his left foot. Davion kneeled down, pulling the arrows out of his foot. "Slippery little devil." He charged and swung again this time straight downward. This time Clinkz blocked the strike with his bow and with his right hand punched Davion in the gut, knocking him back a bit. "Ugh." He shot fire from his breath again, and this time Clinkz wasn't so lucky to dodge the blow, burning him up quite a bit.

"Huh!" He shot a Dire soldier in the head. When Davion was about to decapitate Radiant soldier, Clinkz shot it with his bow. "Denied." He aimed for Davion again and fired his bow, but this arrow was lit with flame, delivering quite a punch to Davion.

Arrow after arrow he fired balls of flame, but the Dragon Knight withstood them as he inched closer. Clinkz drank a clarity and an aura of blue swirled around him. Right as he was about to bash Clinkz with his shield Clinkz went invisible, nowhere to be seen. "Ahhh."

_It's an even fight,_ Clinkz thou_ght. I don't think either of us are winning. _Nighttime then fell, causing Clinkz to lose vision of Davion. Storm clouds gathered in the night sky and cracks of lightning could be heard_. I can pack a punch but he'll just regenerate all his vitality back. I suppose the stories of that damn dragon's blood were right. How's the rest of you?_

_Yurnero can't do much here,_ Io replied, _I think I got this one in the bag. Ah here's my bottle and boots._

_We can't hold out much longer,_ Purist's voice entered the conversation, _N'aix is getting harassed and is unable to kill creeps effectively, and Rhasta almost died, I used up all my mana to heal him back to full. Io we'll need your help soon. Why is it nighttime anyways?  
_

_I'll help you as soon as I have the ability to relocate. I can't really leave my lane anytime soon._

Clinkz shifted his vision, going into Io's perspective, and there Yurnero was hanging back at the tower while Io was freely killing off Dire creeps without any hindrance. Eight spirits danced around Io in a clockwise fashion, ripping apart the creep wave. They then expanded outward and collided with Yurnero, exploding on top of him. _Impressive,_ Clinkz thought.

Suddenly, N'aix's voice entered Clinkz's mind as Clinkz fired an arrow at Davion. _Missing bottom!_

Io, however, ignored N'aix's remark, floating to the Dire side of the battlefield now to explode as many Spirits as he could on top of Yurnero. As it did so however, ice formed around Io, freezing it in place. From the southeast came the two mages Rylai and Lina. Rylai threw down her staff and a huge circular explosion of frost exploded onto Io. Then a beam of fire fell down on Io, but Io quickly tethered to a ranged Radiant creep that was walking into the battlefield. _Nice, almost died there. Thanks for notifying me of the girls._

_We did tell you they were coming, weren't you listening?_ Purist sighed. This wasn't the time to be fighting.

_No, you said bottom lane was missing. You didn't say that they were coming for me._

Clinkz slapped his own face as he then shot a Dire melee soldier down with another flaming arrow. _Don't get sassy with us Io. The point is n__o one died, that's all that matters. Stop the bickering and let's continue on with the battle._

Davion's voice interrupted Clinkz's conversation. "I can't let you have that." Davion apparently striked his own ranged creep down with his sword.

* * *

It was raining hard as purple lightning struck dangerously close near the battle. N'aix was all alone at the bottom lane for the next two minute as he clawed away at the Dire forces. One by one, he successfully got multiple last hits on the creeps, healed himself to full, and now the fearless badger (which is now flying) had shipped N'aix his own Hand of Midas. N'aix then used his Hand to slap a Dire ranged creep, instantly killing it and turning it into gold, which was telepathically sent to N'aix's bank. No more than half a minute later, N'aix went over to the side ship to buy a pair of boots of his own. As he left and set his gaze on another ranged Dire creep, the air around him suddenly cooled and the next thing he knew he was frozen solid. From the forest came Rylai, Lina, and Sven. "Ah!" A column of heat dwindled around N'aix's frozen stature as a searing beam of flame fell from the sky straight towards N'aix. _Where was Sven anyways?_

Suddenly, N'aix's consciousness slipped for a split second, then he closed his eyes. He opened him again and he roared as his body illuminated red and a red, hardlight shield formed around N'aix, immediately breaking free from the icy prison that held him. The shield also protected him from the Light Strike Array that flew towards him. "Alone with my rage! Wait 'til I get my claws on you!" An invisible magic bolt projected from N'aix's head, zapping Rylai, opening up wounds and weaknesses in her flesh. Because so, she was slowed tremendously as she gripped the wounds in pain. N'aix immediately lept onto Rylai and began to tear at hear with his claws and teeth.

"Ah! Help! Get this thing off me!" Rylai shrieked. Sven swung at N'aix with his giant sword and Lina flung multiple fireballs at N'aix, both attempting to get the abomination off Rylai, but N'aix wouldn't let go of her, who was now diving his teeth into her flesh.

The magical shield around N'aix disappeared and Rylai was ready to fire off a crystal but she suddenly found herself shackled down by Rhasta as N'aix chewed through her breasts straight into her heart. "Neia teia an da ka!"

Sven reached out with his left hand and suddenly a giant fist glowing white shot from his hand. The fist came towards N'aix, but Purist then came, his hand out, and a shield of blue light surrounded N'aix, absorbing the Storm Bolt completely. "Fear nothing my friend!" However, Rhasta was left stunned, letting go of his shackles. As a dragon slave flew towards Rhasta, Purist then cast down a wave of light on Rhasta, healing him and preventing him from burning to death. The light exploded around Rhasta, burning the skin of Rylai, Sven, and Lina. Sven and Lina were forced to back off.

"Sorry sis," Lina said, "but I'm out of here."

"I wish I could save you," Sven began.

"Let's just go Sven. Before they come for us." The two then left, leaving Rylai for her inevitable death.

N'aix then bit into Rylai's neck once more and completely decapitated her, her head thrown onto the floor and her entrails strewn all about the lane. "First blood! And let there be no end to it." N'aix's mouth was covered with Rylai's blood as he turned to Purist and Rhasta. "I am compelled to thank you."

"The Omniscience never fails," Purist nodded, "but I wish I didn't have to kill a maiden like her."

"Serving the Dire was the last mistake she'll make," Rhasta reminded, "we have a job to do."

_So you killed her?_ Clinkz's voice filled their thoughts. When the three nodded, Clinkz spoke again. _Well done._

* * *

**And that's a wrap for now. Sorry if my battle scenes aren't good, I'm trying to make them as realistic as possible while also retaining game balance. Also, sorry I killed Rylai first, I know everyone loves her.  
**

**Also, edited for minor inconsistency.**


	5. Chapter 5: Tower Defense

**Chapter 5**

The sun rose at the eighth minute of battle, and pools of blood from the creeps along the lane shone gold with the morning sun.

Despite the amount of fight the Dragon Knight put up, Clinkz killed over thirty soldiers at the ninth minute of battle. Another rare smile formed from his crooked teeth due to his farm as he held out his arms to the fearless badger which delivered him a Bottle and a Ring of Aquilla. _I'm going to check the top rune._ Going invisible, he quickly ran down the river to where he met Yurnero the Juggernaut last time. This time, he wasn't there, and in its place was a golden-orange rune with coins leaking out of it. Still remaining invisible, he grabbed the rune and shoved it into his bottle. _Put aside for now._ He ran up the river into the top lane to see that Davion was no longer present. The ward he placed earlier did not spot Davion out either nor did it spot out anyone else for the matter.

_That Dragon Knight - Davion I think he is - is gone._ Clinkz scratched his head for a second then ran over to the side shop, showing no sign of him either. _I can't find him anywhere near the top lane._ Clinkz closed his eyes and a vision of a bird's eye view of the battlefield was projected into his mind. The bird's eye view was another power the Ancients granted to its heroes in order to tactically see what's going on at anytime without having to necessarily be there. Clinkz saw Yurnero was also missing from the battlefield. Rylai was still dead, and Sven and Lina hung back at the tower were acting rather aggressive, standing near the creepwave, even though they seemed to be outnumbered. _Davion and Yurnero are both gone..._ Then Rylai showed up too. _Guys! It's an ambush! Get out of there!_

However, Io was warping in at the bottom lane side shop, obviously have not listened to Clinkz. _Ugh, I'll have to bail them out._ Clinkz walked up to a Dire melee creep and reached out, turning the creep instantly into a bolt of arcane energy, to which Clinkz absorbed. "Your flesh shall be my armor." He ran over to the side shop once more, grapped a Scroll of Teleportation, and prepared to teleport to the bottom lane while also turning invisible.

He teleported, not directly on top of the tower, but behind a line of trees just a little south of the bottom tower. He peeked his head and horns, seeing that Io, who has appeared at the secret shop, was already tethering to N'aix. Sven was caught inside the tether and was slowed as N'aix lept onto Sven to claw him down. Clinkz waited no longer; jumping out of his cover, his body was suddenly surrounded with fire. "Let loose the flame!" He fired his searing with arrows with supernatural speed and accuracy, and at this moment, anyone could see how great of an archer Clinkz is.

Purist gazed at Clinkz as he watched him shoot down Sven. _The skeleton's skill with the bow...he has the speed of Lyralei and the accuracy of Traxex and Mirana...combined. Has he always been that good, or is it the work of that demon?_ He walked over to the far east side of the Radiant jungle, as he watched Rhasta get jumped by Yurnero. Purist shielded Rhasta this time, but the holy shield had no effect, as three quick slashes and jumps onto Rhasta, and Rhasta's body instantly split apart by Yurnero's sword. "Now you know the power of my blade, Shadow Shaman." He saw Yurnero run right to Io where Yurnero began to spin in circles with his blade out, ripping apart Io. Purist wasted no time, breaking into a full run but at that moment he was stopped in place as his body turned to ice. The next thing he felt was a Light Strike Array, a Dragon Slave, then a bolt of lightning shot out of Lina, turning Purist to ash instantly.

Sven then turned red, the eyeholes in his helmet suddenly glowing with bright yellow light. He roared as he swung his sword down on N'aix, killing him instantly. He then fired a Storm Hammer at Io but then Io teleported out instantly, dodging the hammer. Clinkz had no choice but to go invisible again, and so he ran back to base immediately.

"Damnit he got away!" Sven grumbled.

"We still made good work of those fools," Yurnero said. "Where is Davion anyways?"

"He must be busy up at top lane," Rylai answered. "Poor guy. He's just sitting up there, not getting any of the action."

"Comeon sister, he'll handle things on his own," Lina replied, "let's just push down the tower." No more than moments later, they took down the Radiant tier 1 tower.

* * *

Clinkz limped all the way back to base huffing and puffing. Wading west the bottom lane, thoughts occurred into his mind. _Where was the Dragon Knight the entire time? How did we not see them coming?_ His right hand on the bottle, he looked at the liquid that was glowing bright orange. He popped the cap off and consumed the rune inside the bottle and instantly, he was notified that he got instant money. "Weird rune. No matter, still a reward for me." Of course though, when he got back to the fountain, his friends were gathered around at the fountain.

_That...was just awful,_ Io chimed lowly as blue light particles gathered towards himself._  
_

"What did we do wrong?" Rhasta had his right palm on his forehead as he looked up at the morning sky.

"I'll tell you what we did wrong." Purist stepped forward, pointing his finger at Io. "You didn't tell us coming."

_What?_ Io floated to Purist. _I was trying to help you guys, and last I checked, Clinkz did notify them._

"And that was after the fact." Purist looked at Clinkz for a second, then turned back to Io. "Besides, you only got yourself killed."

_At least I am a "team player", or as you humans would say. __And I did NOT die. __Besides, where the hell were you?_

"Guys, guys!" Clinkz shuffled between the two. "We only died once! We can still take them on!"

Purist turned to Clinkz. "Well what do you think of our state right now?"

Clinkz sighed. "Well, to see how we're doing, we'll have to look at the one most likely to have the least income as of now. As my officers always said, 'You are only as strong as your weakest link.'" He turned to Rhasta. "Show me what you have." Rhasta gave his backback to Clinkz and the skeleton opened it up. Clinkz immediately frowned as he pulled out only brown boots, two observer wards, one iron branch, and a teleportation scroll. "No, you see, this is just not ok. Rhasta has nothing. He needs more items."

"But I need more items as well," N'aix argued.

"Really?" Clinkz grabbed N'aix's backpack and pulled out a Hand of Midas, Phase Boots, and a Blade of Alacrity. "You are swimming in cash Lifestealer. At least let the rest of us share the income. And...how did you even get all this anyways?"

"I can make better use of the cash than Rhasta can," N'aix retorted.

Clinkz groaned as he slapped his right horn. The selfish ghoul doesn't get it, and he decided the team wasted too much time talking about petty things and it was probably best to move on. "Alright. Fine. Here's what we do, you four pressure the bottom lane, I'm gonna go top." He grabbed the map of the battlefield nearby and laid it out again. "Davion is just going to kill creeps, so I'm suggesting that we ambush him, then kill the tower. N'aix, can you infest yet?" When N'aix nodded, Clinkz continued. "Good. Infest in either Io or Purist, because Io and Purist-" he pointed at the two of them "-are going to relocate top to kill Davion."

"What do I do?" Rhasta asked.

"What's going to happen," Clinkz continued "is that most likely they're going to respond in full force, so while that happens, you are going to drop mass serpent wards onto the bottom tower. You do have that ability right?"

"Yes I do," Rhasta replied.

"Good, therefore, if they don't respond, they lose top tower. If they do respond, they lose bottom tower." Clinkz put away the map. "It's going to be a lose-lose situation for them."

_Provided we don't get wiped out again,_ Io reminded.

Clinkz nodded. "Right. Any questions?" When no one answered, Clinkz raised his bow. "Alright, let's move out. Quiet as we can."

* * *

Having consumed a Radiant melee creep just moments ago, Clinkz sat in invisibility as Davion decapitated another Radiant soldier. With his bony finger on the string of his bow, he slowly raised it at Davion. It seemed that Davion was completely oblivious to the situation...until he suddenly rushed forward and kicked the skeleton back with his own shield. Clinkz was knocked back for a minute, amiss to what's going on, then he realized that he was most likely near an enemy sentry ward. "So you can see me huh?"

A breath of flame spewed from Davion's mouth, burning Clinkz a little bit. "Fool, never rely on invisibility to save you." Davion immediately turned into a green dragon. "Besides, there's a reason why they call me the 'Dragon Knight'."

_Relocate now! _Clinkz chuckled a bit before raising his bow. "You might see through my facade, but you're still the dead man here."

Just then a portal opened up and moments later, Io and Purist appeared behind the green dragon, tethered to each other. As Purist rushed forth, hammer in his hand, he suddenly jumped back as a violent swirl of blood let loose from Purist's body, and from the explosion out jumped N'aix. "RAHHHH!" N'aix roared with might, throwing himself into another fit of rage, a red energy shield forming around himself. N'aix shot forth another bolt of energy, this time at the green dragon, opening up wounds. N'aix and Purist then lept forward to claw and hammer away at the dragon while Clinkz and Io fired projectiles of fire and plasma at Davion, who tried to fly away but of to no avail. After a final searing shaft went straight into his back Davion was brought down to the ground and he transformed back to human form - dead.

The observer ward Clinkz had set down earlier revealed that Rylai, Lina, and Yurnero were on their way to flank them. Clinkz turned to his comrades. "They're coming in hot! Get ready!" Clinkz took a moment to see what Rhasta was doing, and in his mind it revealed to him that Rhasta had already sent serpent wards on the Dire's bottom tier 1 tower, with Sven trying his best to defend but of to no avail as the serpent wards blasted away at the tower.

Clinkz went invisible immediately, but Rylai pulled out a Dust of Appearance and opened it up, purple dust splashing all over Clinkz's body and forming a silhouette of such color revealing where Clinkz was. Yurnero, his blade out, rushed towards Clinkz. "Now it is time to face my blade demon scum." Yurnero warped to Clinkz in the speed of light preparing to slash away at his brittle bones, but a column of blue light and a holy angel shone down upon Clinkz and the rest of the fighting Radiant.

"Forward without fear, my friends!" bellowed the voice of Purist Thunderwrath., his golden hammer raised into the night sky.

Because the angel was protecting Clinkz, Yurnero's sword attacks did nothing against him. Thus when it ended, Clinkz kicked Yurnero down to the ground and shot him with his searing arrows while spirits that were orbiting around Io collided into Yurnero, exploding upon contact and disintegrating his body. _My time is up, I'm gonna have to leave you three._

"Take N'aix with you," Clinkz recommended. Io tethered to N'aix and no more than a second later both teleported away, leaving Clinkz and Purist to deal with the two sisters. "So it's just two of us now." Clinkz and Purists had their weapons raised, back-to-back. Clinkz had his bow pulled back, aimed at Lina's head. Purist raised his hammer as if he was blocking a melee attack as he glared at Rylai. Rylai threw down her staff, and both Purist and Clinkz ate a nova of crystal. Clinkz felt himself freeze solid as Lina drew her right hand back and then swung it forward, and so white-hot lightning shot from her hand and headed straight for Clinkz. Clinkz closed his eyes for a second, prepared to feel the shock, but after a moment he heard an explosion but felt nothing, so he opened his eyes and saw that he was no longer frozen solid, and a blue holy shield formed around himself. He looked ahead to see Purist already chasing down Lina, with Lina trying to run, but to no avail as she was being slowed by a divine force. Meanwhile, Purist was swinging his hammer away at Lina.

"You will pay for your sins, Lina!" Purist repeatedly struck Lina with his hammer as Clinkz shot her down with searing arrows. Soon after, Lina exploded in a burst of flames.

"Ignorant of true flame." Clinkz turned to face Rylai as he felt Purist come next to him.

"Fools," Rylai laughed. "You might have killed three of us, but we still held the tower."

Clinkz and Purist looked at each other for a split second, then they both laughed. "That wasn't the plant at all."

An explosion was heard further southeast from where the three are, and Rylai growled. "You - you were just a distraction? Augh! That shitty wizard." She turned to her left. "Sven, how could you?"

"While you younglings were busy trying to hold us off," Purist explained, "we sent Rhasta to take down the tower. We had a feeling Sven couldn't hold off Rhasta."

Clinkz stepped forward. "And for you information, maiden, a shaman is a spiritual expert, not a mage. Then again, judging from your profile, you lived a sheltered life so I can't blame you for not knowing."

The radiant creeps, having slaughtered the Dire creeps already, headed straight for the tower, forcing Rylai to fall back. Clinkz and Purist rushed forward, but the tower emmited a golden shield, repelling every attack for a few seconds. Afterward it faded away, Clinkz surrounded himself in smoke and steam and opened fire on the tower, raining searing arrows rapidly. Rylai could only watch from afar.

"This isn't over, old man!" Rylai glared at Purist. "You've made a mistake. You've betrayed us."

"The only mistake you've made is joining the side who's defied the Omniscience," Purist shot back. "If anything, you've betrayed my trust." After Clinkz felled the tower, he turned to the skeleton. "I honestly didn't expect to get that tower as well. Come, let us fall back my friend." Purist held out a scroll of teleportation and disappeared.

Clinkz nodded, and so, with a puff of smoke and flame, he was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

**Well there you are. Sorry, that took so long, I was busy with college and other stuff. Hopefully my story is getting a bit better. And I know someone's going to bring up that it's probably not possible for a Lifestealer to have all this farm early in the game...just pretend this is a pub game with lots of variation of MMRs.  
**


	6. Chapter 6: Tower Offense

**Chapter 6**

_That felt truly repulsive, having the Lifestealer sitting inside my body._ Purist's rough voice flowed through the minds of his teammates. _It was like having little parasites eating me from inside-out._

_Relax,_ Rhasta countered, _he's done that to me countless times. You get used to it eventually._

_When you die, you lose money? _Purist asked.

_Yes, _Io replied, _don't die._

The fearless badger arrived to the Radiant secret shop, where Clinkz, who had already eaten another Radiant melee creep, was resting, arriving with an Ultimate Orb and a Teleportation Scroll. _Stay here, badger._ When Clinkz grabbed his items, he peered into the bird's eye view of the battlefield again. He saw first that N'aix was in the Radiant jungle cannibalizing monsters while taking their gold. Rhasta was steadily killing creeps in the bottom lane. Purist was busy placing defensive observer wards in the Radiant jungle. Clinkz walked down the ramp and stood over a cliff overlooking a tree grown into the river. A bounty rune spawned next to the tree and Sven walked down to take the rune. _Hey Io, come and kill the Rogue Knight._

_On my way._ No later than two seconds did Io appear on the other side of the river on the cliff opposite of Clinkz. He fired a tether towards Clinkz, piercing Sven's body, slowing him down. Sven tried to run, but electromagnetic energy flowed through his veins, and he felt his own nerves pulse in electrical charges.

"Augh!" Sven exclaimed as he felt his brain hit the sides of his own skill. "This annoys me to death! You two are everywhere!" Clinkz and Io moved towards each other, both ending up at the river,but when Sven held his left arm outwards at Io, a Storm Hammer flew towards Io. Clinkz immediately jumped away from Io, Northwest up the river, as he remembered that the Storm Hammer was rather explosive, so only Io took the hit.

"There's only room for one rogue here, knight!" Clinkz lit his own extremities aflame as he fired his arrows with blazing speed. Electromagnetic Spirits came outwards from Io and they rotated clockwise around itself, crashing into Sven and exploding on top of him. The sheer amount of plasma and searing arrows soon turned Sven into a pile of ash. "Haha, a job well done Io."

_Um...not quite..._ Io froze solid at where he stood. Rylai came in and jumped in the air. Millions of ice shards fell from the sky as she danced and twirled in the air with her staff outward, and with an explosion and a high-pitched shriek Io was eliminated.

"Aw, damnit." Clinkz tried to run but suddenly something else fell from the sky; this time a pillar of flame exploded on top of him while purple dust splashed onto his body. He was then hit by a wall of flame then a lightning bolt came from above the cliff, bending downwards toward Clinkz, and knocked him down on the ground in the water. Clinkz coughed a little then opened his eyes. A stern Rylai, a sardonic Davion, a masked Yurnero (as typical), and a very, very angry Lina stood around his body, all glaring down upon him. Lina, who was standing on the water, picked up Clinkz's bow and examined it. "Badger...get me a void stone..." Clinkz said. He felt his chest push against himself as the creep he consumed earlier faded away, his head no longer glowing with white arcane energy. He turned his head to Lina and shot a glare back. "Get your filthy hands off my bow, human."

Lina, holding Clinkz's bow with her right hand, held it a little closer to Clinkz's sight and shook it a little in a mocking manner. "And what are you gonna do? Lie there and sputter? You and your dirty fighting tactics...you and that stupid, stupid plasma ball, you two just annoy me greatly! But two can play at that game!"

Rylai held Lina's shoulders. "It's ok, calm down." Lina promptly pushed Rylai away.

"You're just mad...that Purist...saved my life back there...with that shield..." Clinkz managed to cough, "I have to admit...I like the Omniscience's work..."

"And that's another thing!" Lina turned directly away from Clinkz, her body flaring with flames. "I'll show that stupid filthy traitor Omniknight, I'll teach him not to mess with me! As for you!" She turned back to Clinkz. "I-I'll -"

"We don't have all day Lina," Yurnero interrupted, "Let's get on with it."

Lina growled for a bit, then jumped in the air and landed feet first on top of Clinkz's body. Clinkz exploded in flame and crumbled to pieces, bones and tendon landing everywhere in the river water, and ash marked where he once lie, as Clinkz losing all consciousness of the present world.

* * *

When Clinkz regained consciousness, he found himself in total darkness, his limbs feeling like they were in unbound freefall. His body felt light as a feather, himself danging in the air, and the pains he had felt from being literally jumped on disappeared. He quickly realized that he was in some kind of limbo, an empty space, a dimension between life and death. The only thing he could do is patiently wait to be revived. _So this is death...I like it not._

_Hey there._ Io floated next to Clinkz. _Damnit, how long do we have to wait until we reenter battle?  
_

"We could pay the toll." Clinkz pointed at the at the gargoyle that floated in the air in from of them. "What is that anyways?"

"Ah Clinkz," the gargoyle snickered, "your death comes at last." The gargoyle turned to Io. "I never thought I'd see you here, fundamental."

_Can it, buddy. _Io's tone was low and jarring. _We're not sticking around here for long. I hope._

"And I'll see you here again, Io. You and Clinkz both." The gargoyle laughed viciously. "You cannot escape the grasp of death."

Clinkz turned to Io and shrugged. "Ok...that was my fault. I did not see those other four coming. The humans, I mean."

_It's ok, our three other fighters should be busy getting funding. I hope that's what they're doing._

"Hold on." Clinkz extended his arms outward, put his palms forward, put his hands next to each other, and made an outward motion. An ethereal screen was projected in from of themselves, blocking the view of the gargoyle. Clinkz groaned and immediately Io knew why, as the Dire heroes were grouped up as five and were busy knocking down the Radiant tier 1 middle tower. Purist was the only person trying to help, but he could not do much so he was forced to stand back.

Another being, this one made of eternal blue lightning, came up behind Clinkz and Io. The revenant carried a whip made of lightning. "Your defeat is inevitable, the Direstone will rule this day. Give up alright and embrace you fate."

_Rhasta! N'aix! Comeon and help!_ Purist yelled. Rhasta was running through the jungle towards the tower.

_Always, always carry a scroll of teleportation Rhasta,_ Clinkz thought.

_Wait, I did not know the dead can mindspeak to the living,_ Io thought.

_N'aix!_ Purist yelled out again. _Come middle and help!_

_No._ Clinkz immediately though. _N'aix and Rhasta, g__o pressure the bottom lane._

_That's a good idea,_ Io thought, _if the other two go destroy the tier 2 bottom tower, they're going to lose alot of space._

_What?_ Purist sounded outraged. _Clinkz, what do you think you're doing?_

_Rhasta,_ Clinkz thought, _You have serpent wards right?_ When Rhasta nodded, Clinkz continued, _Go push bottom with N'aix._

N'aix growled lowly and slapped his forehead with his own hand. _What is it that you want? Do you want us to defend middle or attack bottom? Make up your minds already!_

_Defend middle!_

_Push bottom!_

Suddenly the two were surrounded in a bright column of light and then everything went to black.

* * *

_Am I still dead? What's going on? What's happening?_

Clinkz absorbed his surroundings closely. He was back at the Radiant fountain, his bow in his hand once again. A second later, Io appeared in front of him. Purist walked up the steps into the fountain with a look as if he wanted to rupture someone. He gave Clinkz a deathly glare, one that would make Clinkz himself shudder cold if he weren't a living torch.

"You do realize that we have to contend with losing the middle tower?" Purist explained.

"It's a tradeoff. We lose one tower, but they lose an entire lane." Clinkz reasoned.

"Clinkz, we have to take them on as five if we want to win this war!" Purist yelled.

"We can't take them on as five, we will lose to their massive elemental explosions and swordplay!" Clinkz paced around the perimeter of the fountain as Io stood there watching what was going on. "For right now we can only hope to gain money from monsters and push from the side lanes! You know well what those five are capable of!"

"The angels of the Omniscience can save us from them! Have you no faith, Clinkz?" Purist argued.

"The Omniscience isn't going to save us for long." Clinkz walked over to the fountain steps and looked outward. "Not if they construct diffusal blades."

"What's that?" Purist walked closer to Clinkz.

"The diffusal blade is a weapon. It weakens the mind and soul of its enemies. Should they manage to complete them..." Clinkz sat down at the steps. "We'll be in deep trouble." Clinkz looked back at Purist. "I cannot afford to lose you guys in a fight we cannot take. This is why I told Rhasta and N'aix to continue their fight at bottom."

Io, holding a teleportation scroll, began to face itself down the middle lane as it began teleporting. _Something's come up while you two idiots were busy arguing. Gotta go._

"What?" Clinkz closed his eyes again and another vision came up in his mind. Rhasta was backed towards the tower surrounded by the five Dire heroes. _Oh damnit! Rhasta, I told you not to go middle, and you went off to do exactly what I told you not to do!_

"So what do we do about this guy?" Rylai asked.

"Kill it with fire!" Lina roared. "Filthy hill troll!"

A tether of blue light shot forth into Rhasta's back, and from the treeline popped Io. Io faced the five and shrieked in jarring tones. _Not today, dirtbags._ No more than a second later, the two disappeared.

Back at the fountain, Io and Rhasta appeared alongside the other two. Rhasta pulled out an icicle that was stuck inside his stomach and sat down. "Thank you, Io. Without you, I could have died back there."

But Clinkz groaned, rejecting the notion. "Io, you fool. You're only going to be sent back there, and they're instantly going to kill you."

_We don't have a choice now. We have to try. We have to fight it out at all costs. Get me my mekanism, badger, because it might save us this fight._

"No one has a diffusal blade, Clinkz," Purist stated.

"Now now, but they might have it later," Clinkz retorted. "Purist, let's grab teleportation scrolls. Burn them, burn them all down."

Still tethered next to each other, Io and Rhasta reappeared where they once was as the Dire heroes took down the tier 1 middle tower. The opposing creeps met where the tower once was and were fighting it out. When the Dire heroes saw Io and Rhasta, they laughed hysterically.

"Hahahahahaha!" Yurnero readied his blade. "I was worried we'd miss the opportunity to kill you both, but you came back for us. Foolish."

"Come no closer, human dogs!" Rhasta readied both his wants and aimed them at the five. "You don't know what I'm capable of!"

"Oh what are you going to do?" Lina's tone was playful and mocking. "Use your silly little snake magic on us?" Rhasta gritted his teeth and Io made low times. Lina turned to her allies and shrugged. "Whatever, let's get this over with. Freeze the troll, Rylai!"

Rylai, doing as told, dropped her staff down, and Rhasta began to freeze solid. However, from behind Rhasta out jumped Purist, who repelled Rhasta, causing the ice to shatter. Io retracted its tether, and then tethered to Purist. It gathered particles and it, along with Purist, began to glow a violent orange, and so the two of them immediately charged at the five.

Sven laughed. "Charging in? Foolish!" With his fist outward, he fired a storm hammer at Purist and Io, leaving them both stunned. He proceeded to swing at Io with his sword, smacking the plasma ball around. Yurnero charged forward at Rhasta to prepare to strike him with multiple slashes, but he was held down by Rhasta's magic magical shackles. Lina turned to Io and Purist and casted down a Light Strike Array. Before the column of fire hit, Io used its mekanism, and both Io and Purist were healed before they were scorched by the flame column and left stunned. Davion lept in and breathed fire upon Purist and Io, and Io instantly disintegrated. Davion then morphed into a green dragon.

Meanwhile, Rhasta turned Yurnero into a chicken and blasted him with an ether shock. "Die!" The ether shock also jumped onto Lina, Rylai, and Sven. Then Clinkz materialized next to Yurnero, burst into flame, consumed a nearby melee creep, and fired his bow quickly onto Yurnero, flaming arrows turning Yurnero into ash. However, ice shards fell from the day sky, exploding onto the ground. Purist shielded Clinkz with a repel while Rhasta was instantly blown up by Lina's laguna blade, a bolt of white-hot lightning. Rhasta screamed for a brief second before being reduced to ash.

Purist tried to heal himself, but Davion spun around and smacked Purist with his tail. He then breathed poison balls onto Purist, the corrosive chemicals burning his flesh. Ice shards exploding onto Purist finished him off.

"No! I-I...failed you," Purist wailed as toxic chemicals ate away his bones and organs until he was no more.

Meanwhile, Clinkz fired a few more arrows onto Rylai, burning her into a crisp as she was nothing more than a burning corpse. He tried to fire at Rylai again, but a few massive strikes from Sven knocked him over to the ground. "Damnit! Damnit, damnit!" Sven rushed over and swung his sword down at Clinkz, and Clinkz exploded in a puff of flame and smoke, and in his place is a circle of ash.

Davion landed next to Sven and Lina. "That was a good fight, friends." He then turned back into a green dragon. "Shall we progress forward?"

"That is up to you, Lina." Sven turned to Lina inquringly.

"Hm...no." Lina shook her head. "We haven't started on the second tower and there's no way for us to take it down before those bastards come back. What about Roshan? We should get the Aegis of Immortality."

Davion shook his head. "We don't have Rylai or Yurnero with us. There's no way we can take down Roshan in time."

Lina sighed. "Fine. Let's just kill monsters and get money on Sven and even put up some wards for a little bit then, until my sister and her boyfriend come back. Then we'll see what to do from there." The three of them went back to their side of the battlefield.

Meanwhile, N'aix has already set his gaze on completely freeing the bottom lane of Dire control as he clawed down the Dire tier 2 bottom tower.

* * *

**Welp, that wraps up the sixth chapter. Please tell me what you think. Still trying to do battle scenes a bit better, even though they're often hectic in game. Also, next chapter is gonna include an update on everyone's inventory and economy.**

**Also, I didn't plan on the "deathkeepers" showing up, I thought it'd just be a nice cameo. I think you guys can figure out who they are.**


	7. Chapter 7: The Chase

**Chapter 7**

The lightning revenant greeted Clinkz as Clinkz entered the realm of death again. "Ahahahaha! Welcome back Clinkz! Stay awhile, would you?" The lightning revenant held up his lightning whip and swung it around threateningly.

"Shut it, elemental...ghost. Whatever you are." Clinkz glared at the revenant. "I'm not here for your sass and crudeness."

Further ahead, Clinkz met his three other allies Purist, Io, and Rhasta. Io was expressionless, as usual, and Purist and Rhasta wore angry expressions on their faces. Who could blame them though? Losing teamfight after teamfight would logically be demoralizing for a soldier to face, and these heroes were no exception.

"Yeah, alright Clinkz!" Purist had his hands out, his face as red as Lina's hair. "Let's send out our fighter with the most items to go kill towers!"

"I told you we couldn't take them on!" Clinkz and Purist were face-to-face. Rhasta, Io, and the two afterlife spirits from earlier, the lightning revenant and the gargoyle, came by to watch the conflict. "You just couldn't swallow your stubborn pride! And don't you dare bring N'aix into this!"

Rhasta stepped forward with an apologetic expression, holding his wands down at his waste. "If I may confess, it was my fault for being caught out of position. I will take the blame for that one."

Purist waved him down however, and still had his eyes on Clinkz. "If the...zombie were here with us, we could have killed those stupid younglings that shouldn't have ended us anyways!"

"And those 'stupid hormoned younglings' you so-claim wiped the floor with us!" Clinkz made a stomping animation with his right foot. Of course, being suspended in "air" caused his stomp to make no noise. "You spent far more time with those humans than I have, yet it seems like I know them better than you do!" Clinkz gazed to his allies, then to the revenant and the gargoyle.

Purist closed his eyes and sighed. "Just...let me lead. Ok?"

It was Clinkz's turn to throw his hands up in the air now. "You wanna lead us? Fine! But remember, one mess up, I'm not bending my knee to you no longer."

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

Purist and Clinkz turned their backs to each other and both made a "hmph!" sound out of their mouths. Rhasta shrugged at Io. "Speaking of N'aix," he said, "where is he?" He turned to the revenant, then the gargoyle for answers.

"Allow me," the gargoyle nodded. He projected a screen of the battlefield, and focused it down on N'aix.

* * *

Fourteen minutes into the battle, the sun had already set as another wave of radiant and dire creeps met at the next Dire tower. The creeps threw sword swings, magic arrows, and catapult projectiles at each other as an attempt to wave each other off. The Dire tower was firing bolts of hellfire down upon the radiant creeps, burning them alive. N'aix used his Hand of Midas to turn a ranged Dire creep into gold, then began to claw at the tower. However, the tower projected a bristling gold shield, and N'aix's attacks did nothing against the tower.

"No! Die! Die! Die!" N'aix clawed relentlessly but of to no avail. Moments later, the fearless badger flew by and dropped off Sange, a crimson blade. N'aix immediately grabbed the sword, took out his Yasha, and fused the two together. "Aha! Sange and Yasha!" The courier then flew south down the lane.

However, Rhasta's voice was then heard inside N'aix's mind. _N'aix! You must get out of there! They're coming...the courier! The courier!_

"What?" N'aix looked around, then focused on the battlefield. Rhasta was right. None of the Dire heroes were on the map, so it could be that they were attempting to ambush N'aix. However, N'aix had come prepared; he carried with him a scroll of teleportation and he could still call upon the powers of the wizard to shield himself from magical harm. But first, he wanted to finish what he started, so he continued clawing at the tower for a few moments more until it finally crumbled down. N'aix grinned at the result as he knew he had gained himself more money, then turned to crawl south down the lane. He only got as far as near where the Radiant and Dire border met on the bottom lane when he saw the badger down on the ground dead with three icicles lodged into its brain_. I know exactly who did this. That cold-hearted bitch.  
_

From down towards the river rolled a certain scantily-clad ice mage. She quickly stood up and held her staff aggressively with only her right hand. Because of the night sky it was difficult to see her. Nevertheless, it was cue for N'aix to leave. "There you are Lifestealer! You were a claw in my side this whole time. Quite literally as well."

"Shit!" N'aix immediately turned around and began to crawl, knowing that Rylai was most likely not alone. However, he felt his entire body freeze solid as Lina and Yurnero approached from in front of him. Lina threw her hands up, and a column of fire fell down upon N'aix. N'aix wouldn't have it however, so throwing himself in a fit of rage again, the red magical shield broke the ice and absorbed the fire. But instead of attacking, N'aix took out his scroll of teleportation, faced towards the Radiant ancient, and began to teleport. Teleportation scrolls require the person using it to be in complete concentration, and one moment of losing focus prevents the teleportation of completing. Unfortunately, knowing this, when Yurnero dashed towards N'aix to perform the Omnislash, a blade dance where he strikes multiple random foes, the first slash stunned N'aix for a moment, causing the ghoul to lose concentration of channeling, breaking the teleportation. A wave of three Radiant melee creeps and one Radiant ranged creep came by and began to attack Rylai, so Yurnero jumped to the three melee creeps and one ranged creep, decapitating them instantly. He then warped to N'aix to attack him once more.

Yurnero groaned, knowing that he could only manage to get off two attacks onto N'aix for the entire duration of his dance. But the damage was already done, and N'aix was forced to wade through the woods. Lina threw her right hand forth and fired a Laguna Blade at N'aix for good measure. It didn't kill him, but N'aix cried out in pain from the scorching lightning. "He's going towards our secret shop!" Lina exclaimed. "After him!" In full spring, Rylai, Yurnero, and Lina took off, trying to track down the crawling zombie. Lina suddenly felt her wounds open up and she was slowed down considerably. "Damnit!"

Weaving through jet-black rocks and gray, dead trees, Yurnero and Rylai ran towards the secret shop. N'aix was not in sight anywhere, so they assumed he must be crossing the river. The two of them took a left down south and ran down a ramp and at the edge of the river they saw N'aix inside the river crawl towards a column of light. There lied a crimson red stone. "Oh no!" Rylai cried. "He's gonna grab the haste rune! We're not going to make it in time!"

Rylai was startled as she saw a storm bolt head towards N'aix, so she nearly jumped from surprise, and before N'aix could grab the rune, the storm bolt made contact with his body and it exploded onto N'aix, knocking him unconscious. Rylai turned to see who it was, and sure enough Sven and Davion came to save the day. Sven roared with vigor, and so Yurnero, herself, Sven, and Davion felt themselves sped up. Davion ran up to N'aix and bashed N'aix with his shield, stunning him again while Rylai threw down a crystal nova. "Finally," Davion sighed, "this damn undead scum has been causing us nothing but trouble. Everytime we go to take a fight, he's busy pushing another lane."

"Which undead?" Rylai asked.

"Both of them," Davion replied. "Whatever. Let's finish this!"

But out from the Radiant edge of the river came a tether onto N'aix. From the cliff fell Io, who was glowing orange with overcharge. The fundamental of electromagnetism formed spirits from itself. Orbiting counterclockwise, the spirits collided evenly with the four dire heroes. Io used the mekanism, which healed Io itself and N'aix to full. However, Lina came from the start of the river and stole the haste rune before N'aix could grab it. _You will be alright, N'aix. We just need to hold out the chase for about ten more seconds or so then we'll teleport to safety. Just follow my lead._

Io then began to float up a hill in the Dire jungle, still tethered and overcharged with N'aix. N'aix proceeded to follow Io, but he was stunned by a Light Strike array. Io didn't realize this until the tether broke and Io turned back to face N'aix. A dragon slave flew through N'aix and Io, scorching them considerably. Rylai froze N'aix again, ran up to him, and smacked N'aix on the head, his head exploding to flesh and bone. "That's for eating me alive horribly last time!" Rylai shoulded as she continued to whack N'aix's corpse repeatedly. "Die! Die! Die! Die! Die!"

Yurnero pulled Rylai off and held her shoulders, facing each other. "It's alright. He's dead now. We're gonna kill him again. At least we don't have to worry about him pushing our towers anymore."

Davion guffawed. "He's too much of a little girl to take us on like a real man."

Lina glared at Davion, repulsed by Davion's comment. "Well that 'little girl' destroyed our towers while we weren't looking and caused us to lose an entire lane!"

The five began to bicker about sexism while Io simply watched the scene fold from afar. _Ugh...well, as far as I now know, the young ice mage is certainly a murderous psychopath._ Without another thought, Io relocated itself back into the Radiant fountain.

Io only met Rhasta at the fountain. No longer overcharged, Io conducted grim, dark tones. _We failed. I failed._

"You tried your best." Rhasta patted the fundamental, but the fundamental found no comfort in Rhasta's words. Rhasta then went over to the stashes in the fountain and handed Io another Sange. "You forgot this."

_Uh...thanks. I don't think it would have helped my save N'aix though._ Io grabbed the Sange and stowed it away.

"Are you constructing the Heaven's Halberd?" Rhasta asked.

_Yes. With that in mind, it's time for me to start acting like a real fundamental._ As Io thought those words, the sun began to rise again.

* * *

**Well there you have it. It's a shorter chapter, which is why I found it easier to write. Please do leave a review telling me what you think, but don't tell me that Dire heroes belong on the Dire side and Radiant heroes belong on the Radiant side :P (just kidding). And, of course, I did promise I'd leave an update on the heroes' items, and I'm doing my best to keep them to make as much sense as the current time is (I know N'aix is a cheater :P). I'm not going to include the exact amount of money they have at this time. In player color order:**

**Io = Bottle, Mekanism, Sange, Power Treads (Strength), Town Portal Scroll.**

**Omniknight = Soul Ring, Magic Wand, Blink Dagger, Boots of Speed, Town Portal Scroll.**

**Shadow Shaman = Observer Ward (2), Sentry Ward (4), Town Portal Scroll, Arcane Boots.**

**Clinkz = Bottle, Ring of Aquila, Ultimate Orb, Power Treads (Intelligence), Void Stone, Town Portal Scroll.**

**Lifestealer = Hand of Midas, Sange and Yasha, Town Portal Scroll, Phase Boots.**

**Lina = Bracer, Magic Wand, Dust of Appearance (1), Boots of Speed, Town Portal Scroll.**

**Sven = Drums of Endurance, Helm of the Dominator, Town Portal Scroll, Power Treads (Strength).**

**Juggernaut = Bottle, Ring of Basilius, Mask of Madness, Phase Boots, Town Portal Scroll.**

**Crystal Maiden = Observer Ward (2), Sentry Ward (4), Town Portal Scroll, Boots of Speed.**

**Dragon Knight = Bottle, Helm of the Dominator, Platemail, Power Treads (Strength), Town Portal Scroll.**

**Until next time.**


	8. Chapter 8: Battle

**Chapter 8**

It was about seventeen minutes into the battle and the sun was nearing noon. Io was currently pushing out the bottom lane but firing bolts of plasma at the Dire soldiers. Io timed its attacks so that Io could get the last possible hit on the soldiers, thus getting credit for the kill and earning additional gold. It was quite content at its state, even though Io died quite a few times, Io was happy enough that it could pay off the rest of its funds for a Talisman of Evasion; when combined with Io's Sange would turn into the Heaven's Halberd. For the minute or so, Io was left alone to the lane.

_We should push the middle lane now._ Purist's voice flowed through Io's thoughts.

Io responded with dark chimes. _I will object to that notion. I'm not pushing when the Dire heroes are completely hidden. They might try to set up another ambush._

Meanwhile in the middle lane, Clinkz was holding off Dire soldiers from the middle tower as it fired bolts of arcane down at the soldiers. After clearing the group of enemies, Clinkz went invisible again and sprinted towards his secret shop. At the secret shop, he procured himself a Mystic Staff, and combined that, his Ultimate Orb, and his Void Stone into a scythe with a yellow handle, and a glowing light-blue blade. The Scythe of Vyse. Clinkz grinned. He invested heavily into this single item, so he is hell-bent on seeing it work. A relic created by a cult long ago, it was fabled to punish its foes by polymorphing them into an animal. Slinging the scythe on his back, Clinkz ran back to the tower, where Dire creeps tried to attack the tower again. This time, their fates were met by the ether shock of Rhasta.

"The courier has respawned." Rhasta announced. "I see you have yourself the Scythe of Vyse."

"Yes I do," Clinkz nodded, "and what are you working towards? Besides wards?"

"A blink dagger," Rhasta answered.

Clinkz nodded again. "Excellent. I'll leave you to your work."

Clinkz then went off into the Radiant jungle. Moments later, N'aix came out of the Radiant jungle. He crawled over to the creeps in the middle lane and began to claw away at them. He slapped a wizard down with his Hand of Midas. "Hey N'aix, I need some gold. May I have some kills?" N'aix ignored Rhasta and continued to claw at the creeps. "N'aix?" No response still. When one Dire warrior was left alive, the Radiant creeps were finishing it off and N'aix went over to the warrior's back while Rhasta stood at the front. They attempted to attack the warrior, but held back and saw what each other were trying to do. They glared at each other. "N'aix, do not be a jerk. I will not say it again."

N'aix stared straight into Rhasta. "You can't make me."

Both of them attempted many attacks at the lone Dire warrior, but each time neither of them went through with it. "N'aix, this isn't funny!"

But N'aix wasn't even laughing; rather he was also angry. "I can do this all day, you know!"

After a few seconds, Rhasta just froze for a few seconds while N'aix continued to fake out his own attack. He then took out his right wand and zapped the Dire creep into ashes with yellow lightning. Rhasta sneered at N'aix as he began to walk into the jungle. "That will teach you!"

* * *

Rylai and Yurnero both met in the river near the bottom rune spot. A few feet east lie a small watery aclove covered in shadows and darkness. Yurnero stared into the aclove while Rylai stared at the northern ramp that which she had just descended from. The ramp led into Dire territory. "Ok, I'm going to place an observer ward and a sentry ward. Our enemies like to dodge fights. Maybe they might try to kill Roshan and take the Aegis of the Immortal. That would keep an eye out for them. Let's defend middle." Rylai then walked up the north ramp.

Yurnero nodded, but didn't follow Rylai. "I have a better idea." Hauling his katana, he ran into the shadowy aclove.

Moments later, Rhasta and an invisible Clinkz walked over to where Rylai placed the observer. The two did not know yet that the entire Dire team had their eyes on the troll and the satyr. "Ok Rhasta. Place the wards on the topside of this ramp so we'll know if they try something funny. Keep this spot warded. Got it?"

Rhasta pulled out a silver dagger with a blue hilt. It was shaped like the moon and shone bright in the sunlight. "I finally have my blink dagger now."

Clinkz held his Scythe of Vyse with both hands and nodded. "Very nice." Rhasta first place the observer ward on the top of the ramp, then placed the sentry ward on the bottom. It revealed two of Rylai's wards both next to the Rhasta's observer ward. "Augh! They were here! Kill it!" Rhasta stabbed the sentry ward with his blink dagger while Clinkz swing his scythe downwards at the observer ward, chopping it into pieces while cancelling his invisibility. "Ok, well that's over with." The two then walked back down the ramp, crossed the river, and walked up the southern ramp into the Radiant jungle.

Rhasta and Clinkz shook hands and parted ways. Clinkz followed the west road on the cliffside towards the middle lane where one of the middle towers used to stand. Rhasta wend directly south up another ramp and into a large clearing. Suddenly, he felt a pulse inside his brain. Rhasta closed his eyes and envisioned Rylai placing two more wards, and observer and a sentry ward, and killing his own. "Ow! Oh that little whore...two can play at that game! Badger? Where's the badger?"

_The badger just came back, _Io replied, _don't you get it killed again._

_I just need a few wards,_ Rhasta replied. _Observer wards._ No more than twenty seconds did the badger swiftly fly to Rhasta a pair of observer wards. Rhasta then walked over to where he previously warded. He dropped a sentry ward and an observer ward and killed both of Rylai's wards. Io then floated by. It saw a bright yellow stone in the column of light shining down on a spot a few feet south of the tree growing out in the river. Io took the stone refilling the bottle, then drank it. Two more Ios appeared, both with a darker blue tint. Rhasta gasped. "The illusion rune."

_Io here._ Both of the illusions chimed with bright tones.

_Hello illusions,_ Io answered, _how would you sexy balls like to join me on my quest?_

_We life only to serve the universe,_ one wisp chimed.

_The light binds us all friend,_ the other echoed.

_Go push the bottom lane,_ Io said.

_Affirmative,_ one Io illusion said.

_Roger that,_ the other replied. Both of the balls then floated through the river east.

Io and Rhasta walked back up the ramp. Rhasta made it to the clearing when he sensed his wards being taken down by Rylai again. "Ah, that shitty wizard!"

The next minute or so was the repeat of the same thing. Both kept trying to keep their wards alive at the very same ramp on the Dire side of the river. Everytime Rylai placed down her wards, Rhasta shipped himself new wards via the courier and kill Rylai's wards while placing her own. Rylai would do the same; gets her own wards from her own courier, kill Rhasta's and place her own down. A little more than a minute later, Rhasta realized that observer wards were out of stock. He was not very happy with the results.

"N'aix! Get over here! Now!" Rhasta heard chains dragging along the ground and turned to his right, where he saw N'aix.

"What?" N'aix asked.

"That ice mage...Rylai. Her and her wards...get inside me." Rhasta turned towards the river.

"What?" N'aix asked again.

"Get inside me," Rhasta repeated, "I've got a plan."

At the same Dire ramp, Rhasta and N'aix saw Rylai was in disbelief after realizing that she too could no longer purchase anymore observer wards for now. _We're going for this one? You've got to be kidding me._

_Shut up, N'aix._ Rhasta pulled out his own blink dagger. _The blink dagger. A weapon that allows the user to teleport a short distance as long as they aren't hurt. Well, let's see how well this works._ Rhasta envisioned himself being next to Rylai where she stood, and a second later, that vision was made reality. _By the ancestors, it worked!_

"Huh?" Rylai was startled at the bright tone of Rhasta teleporting in. She jumped and turned around to see Rhasta place down a sentry ward, revealing her own sentry ward. She quickly swung her staff downward to fling a frostbolt at Rhasta's ward just as Rhasta hurled a bolt of arcane energy at Rylai's ward. Both of the wards were destroyed by their respective attacks. The two looked down at the mess they created, then locked their eyes at each other, giving the other a deathly stare.

"So that's it. Guess it's just you and me." Rylai said.

"Huh," was Rhasta's only reply.

"You know, it's a crappy role we're stuck in for our respective sides," Rylai stated, "you and I, Rhasta, we both are more in common than you realize. As in we're both forced to fully support the rest of our team and sacrifice our own strength for the strength of our allies. I can see why now my sister always talks highly about being a strong girl."

"...what?" Rhasta shook his head in confusion. _I don't understand how gender identity has to do with serving your allies. I think she is insane._

_Who cares?_ N'aix replied. _Let us eat her already, my master demands it._

"Rylai, your ignorance amuses me," Rhasta laughed, "you fail to see how nurturing your own team can have positive effects on your friends. You and your lot are too concerned with yourselves. Perhaps a little demonstration of why?"

"Ooh, I love demonstrations!" Rylai grinned and pointed her staff at Rhasta. "I'll go first!" Ice covered Rhasta's body and he could feel himself freeze to solidity.

Icy chills flew throughout his body and Rhasta lost his consciousness for a brief millisecond. Rhasta tried to break himself from the ice but could not move his arms and legs. "Grr...oh you did it now. N'aix!"

"What?" Before Rylai could do anything, Rhasta's body exploded in volatile blood and out popped N'aix, mouth drooling with saliva, and eyes fixated on Rylai. He stood on all fours in an aggressive stance ready to pounce on Rylai at any moment. Rylai turned around and tried to run towards her middle lane. Rhasta wouldn't have it, although he was frozen, yellow arcane shackles spewed from his wands, chaining Rylai down to the ground, allowing N'aix to claw and gnaw away at Rylai. She could not scream due to being held in shackles, and soon she was nothing more than a pile of blood, guts, and severely broken bones. That didn't take long due to the amount of items N'aix has amassed, which directly increased how hard his attacks were.

However, from that same Dire ramp a storm bolt flew down towards Rhasta and N'aix. N'aix slipped consciousness and roared with rage, absorbing the storm bolt fully. The same could not be said for Rhasta, however, who lacked the ferocity N'aix had to withstand the blast. As such, he was knocked out, and Sven came down the ramp, his armor glowing bright red, began to swipe his sword repeatedly at Rhasta. Lina parked herself on top of the ramp to unleash her spells on Rhasta, but she was suddenly turned into a pig. Immediatly after, Clinkz showed himself from the shadows, his scythe of Vyse in his right hand, as he slung it back on his shoulder, engulfed himself in heavier hellfire, and went for the kill; a barrage of flaming arrows were fired quickly onto Lina the pig. "Die, hellfire bitch!" Each arrow exploded until Lina was left into ashes.

Sven tried to finish off Rhasta in the meantime, but Purist and Io came to the river from the Radiant side tethered to each other. Purist slammed his hammer down on the ground to try to summon the powers of the Omniscience but the tail of a red dragon knocked him down to the ground. It was Davion, now a red dragon. Glowing bright blue, his attacks were empowered with fireballs that obliterated everything in its path. He then breathed fire onto Purist, and Purist was quickly no more. Meanwhile, Sven tried to charge at Rhasta, but Rhasta raised ten yellow serpent wards from the ground, trapping Sven in place. Then, Rhasta began to run for his life. Clinkz went over to Davion to try to deal with him, but Davion already burned Purist into ash. Davion then set his sights onto Io, who was circling spirits around itself, crashing into Sven who was being eaten away by Rhasta's serpent wards. Sven screamed in agony, his armor and flesh completely cauterized and melted by shadowy energy from the serpent wards he fell face first into the water and drowned.

Just then, a heart-piercing roar emitted from the nearby aclove. From there came Yurnero's voice who announced "Immortality!" Yurnero, along with his healing ward, rushed out of the aclove, the mask of madness on his mask, his hands glowing red. He then began to spin in circles, cutting Io many times until it was no more. Davion then went after Clinkz. Davion sprayed purple dust to prevent Clinkz from going invisible as he flew over to finish him off. Clinkz ran up the ramp to the Dire territory, went straight towards a hill, but took a hard right. He saw one lone male Ancient Black Dragon. He looked back from whence he came, where Davion was quickly catching up, but finally reverted to his human form. He then turned to the black dragon. He sighed then jumped forward and landed feed first directly in front of the dragon. "Kill me."

"What?" The dragon looked at Clinkz, his faced in seeming disbelief. "Uh...ok?" The dragon wined its head back then opened its maw, shooting forward a shadow bolt towards Clinkz. Davion came just in time and attempted to breath fire at Clinkz. But the shadow bolt reached Clinkz first, and Clinkz exploded to death on the spot.

Davion grumbled at the dragon. "You stupid dragon! That skeleton was my kill!"

The dragon laughed. "Haha, 'Dragon Knight'. That's what you get for killing my son and daughter. Savior of Slyrak, ppfft."

"Rraahh!" Davion rushed forward and swung his sword several times at the dragon until it was no more. "Stupid, stupid dragon."

Meanwhile, Rhasta was walking back towards through the jungle towards the tier 2 middle tower. "Ah, glad I made it out of here alive. Although I had to use my blink dagger." He went around a tree counterclockwise taking a 270 degree turn only to run into the masked swordsman Yurnero. "What the?" He jumped back and realized that it was the enemy.

"Hello." Yurnero grinned underneath his two masks, a shiny red shield attached to his own back.

"Ugh..." Rhasta slapped his own face with his right palm. He was too tired to cast another spell. "...well, well played."

Yurnero rushed forward, and with divine speed and defiance of gravity, flew around Rhasta, striking him several times until Rhasta fell down to the ground, his body severely battered with many stab wounds and broken bones. For good measure, Yurnero threw his sword down to the ground, the blade going through Rhasta's skull so that the sword stood on its blade. "Haha. You should have saw this coming."

* * *

**Well there you have it, the eighth chapter of the series. Not much to say here. Busy with school and college, which is why the update took so long. Be sure to leave a review and have a great evening. Some parts were definitely inspired by the Dota 2 Reporter however.  
**


	9. Chapter 9: Conflict

**This chapter is going to mostly be about dialogue and characterization rather than the battle itself.**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Within the narrow maze stood two terrifying beings. One was a tower of lightning, a revenant of pure energy. The other was an obsidian gargoyle with blue ethereal wings and horns of a demon. Together, they led souls to their respective fates, and hunt down those who tried to escape. But to the heroes of the Radiant, those two were nothing more than an annoyance, in terms of personality. Particles of blue light fused together into Io inside the maze as the revenant and the gargoyle greeted Io - for the third time now.

_I remember your names now, now I do._ Io "looked" at the revenant first then the gargoyle. _Razor and Visage. Where's the Dire heroes?_

"We don't recieve the Dire heroes here," Visage stated, "they go directly to hell...only to come back on the battlefield again. They say it's because the Dire represents the darkness in mortal hearts. Ask Razor about it, he knows more than me."

"It's this stupid war that's the reason I'm overworked with souls as stupid as these," Razor complained as he whipped a Radiant soldier that tried to sneak past him.

_Sounds fun. I guess I'll leave you to your work._ Io floated through a narrow passageway until it eventually reached a clearing. If Io had facial expressions, he'd be rather angry at how it saw its companions arguing.

"Ah, teamwork at its finest," Razor laughed, "you see Io, that's why I enjoy working alone the best!"

"What is that supposed to mean, Razor?" Visage growled.

"Well..." the two mazekeepers floated away to argue with each other as well while Io floated towards its allies to see what's going on. If it were possible for Io to frown it would be projecting the most sadness he possibly could as it could. _Why do they argue? There's no point in this._

Clinkz was busy shouting at Purist, who has his back turned towards the skeleton, pretending not to hear anything that Clinkz was saying and lifted his head and chin in a pretentious manner, arms folded. "Yeah way to go back there, 'commander'!"

"Haramph! If it were up to you, you would have just let them march down to our base and take us out! I sometimes wonder if you were really sided with the Dire!" Purist stomped his foot. He faced Clinkz this time.

"I was the one who recruited you in the first place, you blithering old idiot!"

"Oh really? What makes you think you're a better commander? Don't forget your own men deserted you when you fought that demon!"

"Don't you dare bring that up with me you religious fanatic! I'm more of a soldier than you'll ever be!"

"Soldier? More like a coward with the way you and you satyrs fight. Rot in hell will you you stupid goat!"

"It's called fighting smart, something you humans don't seem to understand! And how very hypocritical to say that, I thought you lot were supposed to be all high-and-mighty?"

"You really have no idea what you're talking about, it's like you don't even know."

"Go ahead and prove me wrong!"

"I knew consorting with a demon would only bring me trouble. I wish I never got to know you."

"Oh don't worry, Purist, the feeling is mutual."

Silly mortals, don't do this. Io turned to Rhasta and N'aix, who were threatening each other with weapons and claws. Oh no, not them too.

"I think my master can agree you are easily the worst fighter here!" N'aix shouted.

"Yeah? Well you was always 'Me, me, me!' You're always pushing me away, or pushing one of us away!"

"Yeah, well like how you were in you past you just can't help keeping your bloody hands away from unwarranted money you filthy troll."

"Ha! You of all people calling me 'filthy'! And mind you, not all that money belongs to you!"

"At least I can make better use of that money, unlike you and your stupid circus tricks!"

"...what did you say about me, you crawler trash?"

"You heard my master loud and clear Rhasta!" N'aix began to crawl towards Purist and Clinkz.

Rhasta walked after him. "Hey, get back here you scumbag, I'm not through with you yet!"

Io didn't emit any sounds. He stood there watching the arguments progress. It reminded him oddly of the constant feud between Ezalor and Nessaj. Ezalor wanted order while Nessaj wanted chaos, so naturally two of such entities wouldn't go together. When Ezalor abandoned the fundamental plane, Nessaj took off after Ezalor to "put him back in line", thus throwing the universe into chaos. Of course, there was such warning - long ago there was an entity that took the form of some sickly green half-chimaera, half-obsidian rock. This entity was the last of his kind, the race from the outer rim. He went by many names, such as Obsidian Destroyer, Outworld Destroyer, Outworld Devourer, and, jokes from some, Outhouse Decorator. But few knew of him as his true name - Harbinger. Harbinger tried to warn the mortal plane about the effects of the war, but they refused to listen, kept fighting. Then one day, Harbinger was no more as he was slewn from the hands of a dark assassin from a phantom veil sent by an oracle.

Io feels exactly like Harbinger right now. It felt like it was doing everything for its team. It did it's job, it helped out with kills, it did not argue, it tried its best to maintain a positive atmosphere. And although Io was a "core" fighter, it did everything in its power to make sure the battle was going smoothly. But they would not listen. _They don't listen. They never do._

"I can read your thoughts you know." Razor's voice did not startle Io however.

_Razor, why are the Dire heroes sent directly to Hell when they die?_ Io asked.

"Like I said before, the Dire represent darker urges and the Radiant represent more blind ideals and...radiance. But that's not the answer you're looking for, I kid you not?"

When Io didn't answer after a few moments, Razor took it as Io being stumped, so he went on. "Now, believe me when I say this, but you all should definitely be glad you do not go to Hell when you die. Lucifer is...quite difficult to deal with indeed...makes me look like a saint compared to him, hahahahaha." Razor turned towards Io's arguing companions. "You know, when I first took this job, which about. several millennia or so ago, I thought 'sounds like an easy job. I don't need to know these mortal souls and it at least help keep the flow of life and death in order'. I have morals too, you know. But whipping souls to their fates, I catch a glimpse of their true nature, their true personality. I learn alot about the mortal thought and emotion - often unintentionally, and probably more than I should actually know, mind you. Now I saw you think of Harbinger, and to answer a deeper question: the heroes Radiant and Dire are the same and different. It's why every 'hero' is just as likely to serve the Radiant as they are the Dire. For example, look into your team. What do you see in them?"

Io tried to see into their minds, but being a fundamental and not a mortal, Io didn't have the capability of computing empathy and emotion. _I...I don't know. I'm not very good with these so-called "mortal feelings"._

Razor let out a snarky laugh. "I don't blame you. You are a fundamental after all. Let us start with the current de facto leader, shall we? Purist Thunderwrath. You could say he's a man of honor, a believer, a reverent and religious man, right?"

_Yeah, right. You're right._

"But if you were to have a little 'touch of Dire darkness in him', an enemy would see him a zealot, and intolerent, a fanatic, a religious freak, hell, some might even argue he's a cultist."

_True, everyone has different views._

"And Clinkz. He's strong, fiery, and passionate. He's an idealist, and quite a rebel - for an ex-Lieutenant, that satyr fights dirty. He might be alot like Lina in regards."

_Hey, you're right. Maybe that's why they are leaders._

"Well actually anyone can lead, but the point is those traits could make Clinkz to be rude, pigheaded, vain, and perhaps downright an asshole. And N'aix - he's a ferocious fighter, he's brutal, headstrong, and although he might question orders, he's loyal. Maybe that's the effect of his 'master'. But on the flip-side, he's savage, cruel, and incredibly badmannered. You can see it if you watched the time N'aix ate Rylai alive."

_That was just disgusting. Even by my own standards._

"And Rhasta. He's cunning, and while he doesn't have as much combat experience, he's fairly wise. Perhaps that comes from his own background. Although that makes him sly, sneaky, haughty and arrogant. You can sense that air that he feels he can be as capable of N'aix with less money, which makes him think he's inherently better."

_What about me? What do you see in me?_

"No offense Io, but you're a child. Well, by that, you have the air innocence. You're naive. Your presence brings joy, but those same types of people are easily swayed into darkness. For example, Pugna, a satyr child who uses his powers of oblivion for evil. I say all this because everyone has the potential to be on the Radiant as on the Dire. Also because...you know, you should actually get to know your team. They might just save your life one day."

_True._ After hearing Razor's words, that did open up Io as to why its allies are that way. They have differences. They are different people with different experiences with different ideals, and as such, they will clash every so often. But those same differences could cover each others' weaknesses and only make them stronger. Then Io envisioned the Dire heroes. They didn't have anything special about them. They were just generic humans who, as Clinkz had stated earlier, seemed like the pretty boys and girls who were the saviors in childrens' storybooks. _Razor, why are you helping the Radiant? And I thought you hated teamwork.  
_

"I was joking. Visage is a dear friend and a valuable ally. And about why I'm helping, well, you see, the narrow maze wasn't always sided with the Radiant, but we were heavily in conflict with Lucifer over how to deal with the moral souls. Anyways, the Radiant appealed to the Will more, and...I don't exactly have a good explanation for it. Go ask your ancient another time. But here I am."

_Ah._

"Also, I hope you haven't forgotten - if you lose this battle, you will be forever destroyed."

_Thanks. I'll keep that in mind._ Io floated to the other four Radiant heroes, who were shouting over each other. _Ok idiots._ The other four heroes died down quickly to turn to Io, their expressions unfriendly and angry as they waited impatiently for Io to project its thoughts._ Um, that came out wrong. Anyways, I know we're different, but we should work together, right? Right?_ There was nothing but silence, and Io chimed a sad tune. _Alright, alright I'm no good with the fluff, I don't know well how mortal emotions work. But I know well about one thing. We're all different. We have differences. We are different people with different experiences with different ideals, and as such, we will clash every so often. But those same differences could cover our own others' weaknesses and only make us stronger. The other four heroes' expressions seemed blank and curious as to what Io had to say next. Let's - let's look at our enemies for a moment. They don't have anything special about them. They were just generic humans who, as Clinkz had stated earlier, seemed like the pretty boys and girls who were the saviors in childrens' storybooks. So I was thinking, you know, what makes us work better than them? Ok, the point is, we've got to stop fighting. We've messed up. I've messed up too. But good allies friends don't treat each other like like...this. Rhasta and N'aix, I know you two are new to this, but you both have to get your act together, stop fighting over petty things and help each other. Purist and Clinkz, you both are war heroes, I expect you both to know better, to not blame each other when something goes awry. Guys, seriously, I don't mean to sound harsh, but we have to step it up or we will lose, and be destroyed. And...well, I'm not without fault either. I might try my hardest you know, but at the end of the day, I haven't contributed to a positive environment anymore than you guys have. I am...sorry, you know._

After a few seconds of silence, Clinkz spoke up. "We all have our upsides and downsides. But you're right. We should stop our feud."

"Agreed," Purist nodded, along with Rhasta and N'aix.

Before anyone could say anything else, Razor floated by. "Ok, your time is almost up. It's time to get you all back into battle. Enjoy, and I'll see you all again."

_Where was Visage this whole time?_

"He took over my position while I was having the 'philosophical talk' with you. You know, when you're hunting for souls instead of directing the maze, you don't tend to be as knowledgeable when it comes to mortal affairs."

_Thank you, Razor, for the help._ After a few seconds, Light and darkness engulfed the Radiant heroes.

* * *

**There you have it. Chapter 9. Hope I nailed everything right. Do leave a review and have a nice day :)**


End file.
